


The monsters in Paris are Ladybug’s responsability, but the monsters inside of him are Marinette’s to take care of

by A_D_P



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Alya - Freeform, Alya give the best advices, Alya ship Ladynoir, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is still an ass, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is a mess for once, Marichat Fluff later, Miraculous Team, Protective Chat Noir, Protective Ladybug, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Some Marichat fluff, Super insecure Chat Noir, To Be Continued, a lot of cuddles, from partners to friends to life-line to lovers, one-sided reveal first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: The title tells a lot, but basically, a distressed Chat Noir always find solace in Marinette's friendship, oblivious that she is Ladybug. Ladybug take care of the akumas, but the monsters in her partner's head are a battle for Marinette, or so it seems.Learning more about her unlucky partner makes her want to reveal herself to him so she can help him as much as possible. And even more when she realizes that her friendship had grown to a love she never knew she could feel for her kitty.Unsure of how to deal with that, she needs advice on what to do as Ladybug. Who's better than her best friend to help her figure it out?On the road of the reveal, many memories will come to life, some fluff will happen and yeah, there are sad parts, sorry not sorry. Some swearing.





	1. The discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)   
> this is my first Fanfiction and English is not my native language. No beta reading, but I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Leave comments if you feel like it, I'll take the time to read them and to answer you as fast as possible. My updates won't be punctual, but I'll try to finish all the chapters I have in mind. Those should be short, in theory... 
> 
> The first one will be those covering Ladybug and Rena's conversation with a few memories and the last ones will be covering the reveal. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

Paris was, for once, calm. The night was still young, but there was no action in the city. No akuma, no supervillains, no civilian making any kind of troubles, which was surprising, but with Ladybug’s luck, when she needed to talk to Rena Rouge during the patrol they were doing alone, it was a piece of acceptable evidence. Hawkmoth had been pretty active during the week; tonight was the exception. Chat Noir and Carapace were busy patrolling the South of the town and the two girls were taking the North. Queen Bee had let them know she wouldn’t be there because she was not feeling well, so the two other feminine miraculous holders were sitting on a rooftop like usual. Well, almost. Anybody who would have passed by would have seen a normal situation: two protectors of Paris during a fine calm night…but Rena knew better. Something was off with her patrol partner. The heavy silence, the way Ladybug was jumpy and so far away in her thoughts at the same time, how tensed she had been while joining their team at the beginning of the evening…There was something bugging her red-cladded friend and for once, Alya was doing her best not to pry. The Ladyblogger was fighting very hard with her journalistic instincts, but she knew better than to pressure the girl into telling what was on her mind, so she just began to think about the new team they were slowly building.

After a few months of working all together to form the Miraculous team, Alya had understood many things about the super duo she had joined with Nino and Chloé. Alya liked to observe. Fascinated by Ladybug and Chat Noir as soon as they had made their first appearance, she was now having the chance to see them often, to work with them and to take a closer view to their interactions. She had realized that if one of them was to try to make Ladybug change her mind or admit something, it has to be her kitty. He had a way with her, just like she had a way with him. Those two knew each other almost perfectly and their special dynamic was not something that was transferable to the rest of the team. One look was saying everything, a small gesture was all it was taking them to almost read the other’s mind. Herself couldn’t blame them: her relationship with Nino was having the same effect on her: there were things that could only be shared with one special person and no one in the team was complaining. Yes, as long as her kitty was not around, the Bug would keep everything, even the smallest information that was only a little tad personal to herself. Nothing needed to strike too close to home, otherwise, she would change the topic with a frown. Chat noir knew her limits by heart and was respecting them religiously, so it was easier with him…As Rena Rouge, Alya had been able to discover more about her idol and new friend. Ladybug’s personality was a strong one; as much as she was friendly, funny and outgoing, she was also secretive and determined. As she once said to them after a close call: « Weakness and hesitations are for my civilian self to deal with, I have a city to save and some partners to help. » She was a born leader, strong and dependable, keeping her personal and professional lives separated. The job of saving Paris was coming with that need to keep certain things in the dark for everyone’s safety and peace of mind. Rena Rouge understood and respected that. She herself was often forced to lie to protect her secret identity, like the five of them. Now that she was thinking about it, even Queen Bee, not having her secret identity to defend, was still trying not to give useful pieces of information to the enemy, no matter if it was about herself or about her teammates. She was quick to escape various traps and her attitude was often enough to discourage people to ask questions she didn’t wanted to answer. Nino, under the disguise of Carapace or outside of it, was always trying to pay attention not to say anything that could betray him if he was not totally alone with his girlfriend (who herself knew better than to blurt out causalities about her civilian self in front of every passer-by). Chat Noir, with his puns and care-free behavior was rarely serious enough to cross this line and when he was indeed serious, it was because a situation was an emergency…or a trapped Ladybug that was even more cautious around the akumas they were regularly fighting. The polka-dotted heroine was not one to share what was on her mind if it was not all about their heroic duty, so Alya was slightly surprised when the silence between them was broken by the voice of her masked friend, who was curled up in a ball, her chin on her knees and looking at the city as if she wasn’t seeing it with a frowning face.

— Rena…? I need to talk to you about something.

Alya’s brain was working full speed, racing like a crazy kangaroo. Was tonight the night during which Ladybug would confirm one of the Ladybloger’s theory? She had tones of it. Not being able to share them with everybody was sometimes frustrating, but that never discouraged her to have questions and to search for the answers. Se was mentally taking notes of almost anything and right now, her brain was recording. A single look to the girl near her gave her the confirmation that this was going to be a big unsharable scoop.

— Sure, go ahead!

Ladybug opened her mouth to shut it immediately and bite her lips. Marinette was one to overthink often and still make rash decisions sometimes. She was able to be both impulsive and too much into thinking to take every opportunity. It has been a while since she had been thinking about what she wanted to ask Rena Rouge and how, but the fact that she indeed began to ask was the impulsive part and it was still freaking the shit out of her. After a few seconds, Rena was sure that she had changed her mind and decided to keep her troubles to herself, but when her polka-dotted friend opened her mouth again, she understood that she had had to grasp all of her courage to continue. 

—You and Carapace know each other’s identities, which I also know… And we already know who Queen Bee is…

That was it, she had said it! Well, only the beginning of it, and not really loud, but she knew that Rena had heard it because even if she had almost been whispering those facts, her friend had patiently taken a seat closer to her not to miss the rest, just as she was doing when they were both outside the mask. Rena was both curious and concerned and the fox in her just had to chase what was in her friend’s mind. Alya came closer as gently as possible, trying to give Ladybug enough time to gather her thoughts, but also letting the girl beside her know that she was listening, that she had all of her undivided attention. Alya was a good listener (jeez, she was friend with an often babbling, rambling and vomiting words Marinette, so of course she was!) and she knew it was time to listen to whatever her friend was having to say, which was, judging by her attitude, something truly important…and not necessarily a good new. So, with her warmest voice, she asked in the softest way she knew of. 

— What’s on your mind, LB ?

The rest of the answer was taking a lot of time to come, so the foxy girl took the time to watch the first stars appearing, letting the wind play with her hair and tried to guess what it was that was taking such a tool on one of the most amazing person in Paris. Alya was not used to see Ladybug struggling. Damn, the girl was able to figure out each of her own lucky charms almost without a fault and to find the akumatized objects so easily! She was doing an awesome job as a superhero and the Ladyblogger was admiring her very much because of that. She knew that her friend was not perfect and that she was having her weakness like everybody, but she also knew how much the one they begin to call their Bug was pouring all of her strength into her red-cladded persona. So was it something probably about her civilian life…or? But it was related to the knowledge of their secret identities… She always had been the one to insist the most on that secrecy rule…Before she could speculate any longer, Ladybug decided to speak again, taking back Rena’s attention to her. 

— Me and Chat…we’ve been partners for so long, we did go through several things, but I always was the one insisting to keep our identities a secret…

She bites her lips and sighed, feeling more like Marinette wearing a magical spandex suit than like Ladybug. As her alter ego in costume, she was more confident, but tonight…Tonight she was just confused and scared and wondering what was best, and not just for the city. She needed help, so she continued. 

— …and now… He no longer asks for a reveal, but…It’s me that is…tempted…I think I…need it. 

At first, she was not sure if talking to Rena was safe enough to risk it. She was Alya after all, so giving too many clues could be leading to…many things that she was not sure if she wanted to experiment yet…On the other hand, the Ladyblog was no longer a threat to their teammate’s identities, because as a part of the superhero business herself, Alya needed to cover for them. Plus, it was not hard to trust Alya as Marinette and if she couldn’t have, she would have never given her the Fox miraculous. The miraculous wielder in front of her was also the best friend and advice giver she knew outside of Chat Noir (to whom she obviously couldn’t talk to about that topic for now) and one of the only people who had always been there for both of her identity. Right now, Marinette needed that more than anything else. She needed Rena to be her friend Alya, not the foxy persona that was saving Paris from Hawkmoth’s cupidity with her heroic self. They were no longer only some normal teenagers like the one they were seeing from there rooftop, going on dates in town or going out normally with their friends, waiting for someone else to save the city, their biggest concern being what perfume to wear or which flavor of ice-cream André would give them… but they were still humans…Her best friend never disappoints: without being pushy or judgmental, she simply questioned Marinette, a hand coming on her shoulder for support. 

— Do you want to tell me what happened for you to change your mind? 

It was a good question. At one point, just after freaking out for the 1000th time, she had asked herself the same, but explaining the answer she had come to term with to someone who was not in her head was something else, so she took a deep breath and looked at Alya in the eyes. The friendship and compassion she saw in there, more than the curiosity her Ladyblogger friend was often displaying, gave her the last push she needed to open her heart to someone else than Tikki about what was eating her. She trusted Queen Bee and Carapace with the city saving things, but she already knew their answers, she knew them too well. Picturing their previsible answers was not helping. But Alya… Alya was like a lucky charm: you never knew what you would receive, even if sometimes you had some doubts, but it would always be a life-saver, albeit an extreme one in certain situations. She would listen and understand, and it was what both side, Marinette and Ladybug sides were needing. Chat and Rena were similar in many ways: both were good listeners, they were fair and loyal to a fault and trustworthy. After all, even a punning partner needed to be level-headed to use correctly the power of destruction along with handling a powerful and unusual friendship with a masked half-stranger. It was not one to take lightly, just like the power of illusion of the fox miraculous. Used in a bad way, that could make another Volpina. But Alya was not Lila, Alya was her best female friend, just like Chat was her best male friend, perhaps more. Yes, it was time for her to admit that her silly partner had managed to claw his way in her life and mind more than she could ever have guessed so… She sat in front of Rena Rouge, slowly opening herself. 

— Him.


	2. The discussion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's decision and Alya's advice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all of you! 
> 
> Sorry for not posting sooner, but here's an everything but short chapter to compensate! 
> 
> I also want to thank you: it feels amazing to know that some people read and enjoy those series and leave comments and kudos!

Only one word and so much tenderness in her tone was what Alya carefully noted. A soft smile had appeared on Ladybug’s lips as if just thinking about him was soothing her. In fact, it really was. 

How could it not be so when her kitty was a trustworthy nerdy ball of fur? That was a fact she had been unaware as her heroic persona, but that she had unexpectedly discovered as Marinette. It was not her inattention to, but her civilian self had come handy in certain akuma related-situation. Never in her whole life Ladybug would have thought that her civilian self would have to work with her partner to take down an akuma. After all, you become a superhero to fight in the costume, not outside, right? Strangely enough, Marinette had been in this kind of situation a few times since the Evillustrator. Marinette was not Chloé, but once or twice more, an akuma decided to target her and if she wanted to protect her secret identity, she was forced to change a little bit her way to defeat it. Working together a few times and greeting each other briefly between the fights whenever the cat was seeing his Princess had apparently given him the idea to come to her balcony to talk about everything and anything sometimes. The first time it had happened, the girl had been surprised, but the friendly banter they were exchanging for a few moments was light and enjoyable, so he took the habit to pass by after his patrols. 

After a few discussions, Chat, sweet as he was, had insisted to show her some self-defense moves in case she would ever be in a tight spot and to thank him, she had prepared a bowl of hot chocolate. Before the girl knew it, she was offering him sweets, as they were stargazing and talking about deeper topics. Slowly building a solid friendship outside the mask was freeing for her because Ladybug’s Chat Noir was not Marinette’s Chaton, which was able to be more serious, who was charming but not trying too much! This cat-like boy visiting her balcony was more real. He was human and adorable and would really express himself with her, be fully himself, sometimes vulnerable, sometimes glowing with a childish happiness…yes, that was that, his way with her civilian self, that had given her this need to tell him. She was still lost in her thoughts when Rena Rouge expectantly sat closer to her. The fox miraculous wielder was curious and would have liked to know what was on her friend’s mind, but she patiently chose to stargaze a little more. When her red-cladded partner decided to tell her more about their cat-like friend, Ladybug’s words surprised her… 

— It was him that made me change my mind. It’s always him…

Always? Always was a pretty big word. Thinking of that, the reporter understood that there were much more stories to Ladybug and Chat Noir duo than what she had once covered with her blog. Their past was full of stories their new teammates had not heard of. What she didn’t expect was to hear one on the spot. Apparently, the leather-cladded feline was making their Bug talkative.

— You see, when we began to be Ladybug and Chat Noir, I was seeing that role as a job, a somehow scary but exciting duty. I lacked confidence in myself from the start, but it was even worst after the StoneHeart fiasco. I… I do have fears, you know. One of them being not to be good enough. You’d never guess that I once or twice tried to give away my miraculous when you see me swing my yo-yo and purify an akuma, but that’s true…It was Chat that gave me what I needed to have my trust in myself back, to keep going on. There’s no Ladybug without Chat Noir. From a simple partner, he became a friend, a close one and then my best male friend…But he has always been a part of Ladybug’s life. Until recently….He came to me when I was least expecting it…Chloé visits Nathanael as Queen Bee… you and Carapace visit each other in each combination of both your civilian and heroic identities, but Chat Noir…Chat visit my civilian self, and more often than you could imagine. 

The face Alya made was priceless. It was the last thing she was expecting from their cat-like partner. She knew he was enjoying people’s company, but he never mentioned any friend on this side of the mask… What was going on with those two? 

— But we don’t know who you are, so…?

— He doesn’t know! 

Ladybug was suddenly up on her feet again, pacing nervously in front of a very confused teammate. She understood Rena’s confusion and knew she had to explain everything but…from where to begin with? From the start, probably. Yes, it would be logical. She took out the ribbons of her pigtails and let her hands play in her hairs in an attempt to sooth herself enough to sit back with her friend, her legs under her, but she needed to move, otherwise, she would just lose it, so she jumped back on her feet again. Alya saw Ladybug sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck in a move she saw their feline-like friend do multiple time when he was nervous. The black leather-cladded hero and his polka-dotted half were so close from one another that they were mirroring some of each other’s move without even noticing, rubbing on each other more than they were thinking. Ladybug continued her explanations, forcing Alya to interrupt her thinking. Ladybug’s hands were wildly gesticulating as she tried to explain her situation and her friend was glad not to be too close because otherwise, she would have gotten enthousiastly slapped by mistake…

— Okay…the thing is that as much as he relies on me to fight with him with those fucking akumas— which is normal, I would worry if it was not the case, you know?— as much as he comes to me so I can take care of him as me…the ordinary me. And I don’t know what to do…

Her hands were now crossed on her chest and her foxy teammate never saw her look so dejected. The Ladybloger didn’t know what to say, but she didn’t need to, for Ladybug wasn’t done. 

— I had often wondered how he was doing to always be so positive and joyful whenever I was seeing him. As sure as the city of love was enlighten during the night, as sure I was to see my happy companion’s smile. It was something I was admiring about that silly puny partner of mine, how happy he always was….but I came to realize that it had been stupid to assume that it was just natural cheerfulness and beautiful sunny days in a perfect life. As Ladybug, I needed to keep things professional so we could both be safe and sound, but I always had been so sure that if he was not okay, he could seek and receive help from people other than me… But now, I know…He’s not always all puny and silly. He’s not a smiling ball of soft fur all the time, playing around and flirting. This boy is not the party guy always willing to do something thrilling…He’s so lonely and hurt…he fight so many things on his own when he shouldn’t be forced to do so. He need someone to be there for him, for all of him when his eyes are dull and haunted, when he tremble and cry and shiver, but prefer to stay outside in the rain than to go back to his cold house, when he can’t say a word and just need to know someone will really be there… He has his demons, Rena…and they are powerful enough to… 

Alya saw her hands closed in fists, and the frown on her face becoming bitter. Ladybug looked so concerned for him that Alya nearly asked her what she knew about their partner they the rest of them didn’t…She almost did, but she told herself that if Chat wanted them to know, he would have said something. It was not Ladybug’s secrets to tell, but Chat’s and it was better this way and she would be content to just take what her partner was willing to tell her. While Alya was thinking, her friend was resuming her earlier walking. Marinette tried to fight her fears for the one she had learned to consider as one of the most precious people in her life. Somehow, she needed to say those fears out loud because otherwise, Rena would not understand what was going on, no matter how hard it was or how much she was afraid that talking about them would make it real. They were alone on a rooftop at night and this was her female best-friend, she could do it, no matter how hard it was…She just needed to get started, to let the words flow and fall from her mouth like Chat was dropping puns each time he saw her. Just like her chaton was dropping his mask in Marinette’s room… She knew she was going to sound hysterical before the end of her speech, but she needed to do this, so she stopped pacing and let it all out, barely breathing between her sentences. 

— I don’t want to lose him to them, I can’t lose him, not in any forms. I saw him being controlled, hypnotized and brainwashed by akumas, die many time, being broken or hurt, or take the hits, the blows and everything he wanted to protect me from, but not even my lucky charm could take away all the damage done to him when it comes to the real him, not just his body, but his mind and soul! He thinks my civilian-self could do so…but I…I can’t do miracles! 

Alya was lost: Ladybug’s tone was so desperate, so sad as she was saying something that Alya was finding truly hard to believe like if it was an absolute truth. The Miraculous Ladybug, not able to do some miracles? But she was talking about her civilian self… No, it was not making more sense for Alya, for she knew that miracles were not always big shinny things. Sometimes, a random act of kindness would do more miracles than a magical spell. Plus, the civilian girl they were talking about needed to be amazing to give the flesh to Ladybug’s mask: she needed to be generous and creative, kind and forgiving, those qualities in the same package needed to be a small miracle by itself. Marinette knew her friend by heart and she was an expressive person, she knew perfectly well what she was going to say if she let her the chance, so before Alya could have the chance to open her mouth, Marinette was opening hers. Counting on her fingers, she let the rest of her words to fall into the midnight air. 

— Feed him because the smell of croissant make him drool and he is hungry, I can do. Hug him, pet him and making him purr, that I can do. Let him stay over for the night and try to chase his nightmares, I can do…I can be his friend, hide him, treat his injuries, laugh of his awful puns, open my home’s door to him and give him all the love I can… but I can’t erase everything, I can’t give him a brand new start…I wish he knew how much I’m willing to do for him, in and out of the mask! I want him to call me at two am, no matter if it’s because he has my number or because he’s calling his Lady to the rescue. I want to take him to his house, to make him lay down on his bed, all curled up around me so I could stay for the night, not even going when he would fall asleep, just to wake up with him… I want him to be safe, to be happy, to be free, Rena! I can’t let him drown… not him. Not my partner, not my friend, not my kitty. He’s too precious to me. There’s no Ladybug without her Chat Noir…

She remembered each time she almost lost Chat noir and the boy behind the mask, her face hidden by the palm of her hands. Those hands that her partner had kissed so many times, leaving a hot feeling of gentle affection in her heart and a tickling warm feeling on her skin long after he was gone. Those hands who had thrown many lucky charms in the air to restore the city with her miraculous cure, to give her back her self-sacrificing chaton, again. Those hands that had taken his many times because she needed him to keep her balance just as much as he did hers. Those hands who could not reach him in her disguise, those hands who had twitched to touch him while her words as Ladybug had kept him at a safe distance. Those hands who had made their traditional fist bump and touched her hearings before she had to tell him « Bug out ! » once more. Her bare hands had made him hot chocolate, knitted him a sweater, they had touched him and kept him well, safe and sound and loved. Why a pair of magic glove should separate them this way? Now, she understood that it was not supposed to. 

— Stupid glove! 

Her voice was echoing in the nightly air, making rebounds against the rooftops. Screaming was not very wise of her, but she would repeatedly throw her yoyo to the head of whoever was to tell her that or to make the smallest remark about her lack of control with great pleasure. And if it was not enough, she was pretty sure that her lucky charm could land her a hand. When the heart needed to take over, it was not a question of what was logical or not. Even the great Guardian himself couldn’t ask a robotic perfection of them, he hadn’t chosen them for that anyway! For one night, there was no strategies in Ladybug’s mind, there was a sweet loving black cat and a dilemma. To Alya, it was crystal clear: for one to make Paris most loved superhero to lose her control, it has to be someone she truly loved and cared for… So she let her still agitated friend pour out her heart in the night. Suddenly self-conscious, as fast as she had exploded, Ladybug tried to calm down and muttered an apology that was accepted by Rena with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

—Damn glove. I want to take them off! He saw me, Rena, me! Not just her, she said as she pointed the mask. He trusts me so much both inside and outside of the mask! And all I have been able to do for him was to keep secrets from him, to just look at him protecting me, as he always did and always will do… I don’t want to fail him, never. At first, I didn’t want to show him who I was, because it was all about keeping everybody around us safe, but fuck that now! 

Alya knew that Ladybug could be quite imprevisible, but she still was taken aback by the turn of the conversation… Was her friend really talking about secret identities as if in…no longer hide them? The red-cladded hero’s heart was aching for him, everybody with eyes could see it, Alya was thinking… and the lucky hero knew that whoever was under her kitty’s mask, it was someone she needed to see happy. He must have felt so lonely for only god knows how much time! Which was meaning too much time in Marinette’s book. She wanted her partner safe, that was part of her Ladybug job from the start, but it was more than that. Marinette had come to care for both sides of him with both sides of her. The girl wanted him happy and by her sides: both sides of her were agreeing that such a selfless, loyal and devoted marvelous friend was deserving more than was he was obviously used to. No matter if she never saw who was the civilian identity of Chat Noir, it was not the point, but why not? Why not make things even?

— We know some of each other’s identities and nothing really bad happened! Nothing that we can’t mastered anyway. After that, it was more…more about how deceiving I could be for him…Plain, old, clumsy civilian me would never be enough, but then, he came…he trusted me, looked at me and saw me without the mask and gave no matter how plain I was, he gave me a special pet name, talked to me, let me saw him, the real him…And I want to keep him, to keep him this way. To give him…all of me that I can give. And after the defeat of Hawkmoth, if we don’t have the chance to share our identities, he will be lost… I will lose him and I can’t stand the idea. I need him, Rena, just as much as he needs me. 

Alya was used to listen and give pieces of advice, but that was what had taken the cake. In her opinion, it was about time that those two knew about each other’s secret identities. As a teammate, she wished for them both to be happy and more in sync so they could beat Hawkmoth more easily. As a friend, she wanted them to be happy together and to take their chance before there was no time left…and as a fan, she felt that LadyNoir was still a more than valid ship and by what she had heard, it was about to happen…But just to be sure, she wanted to give her favorite heroine a piece of her mind. 

— I think that you should tell him… Both who you are, and how you feel. Chat Noir was your first partner, but he’s more than that, as you said so yourself…He always looked at you as if you were all the stars in his sky. If someone can ask absolutely anything from him, it’s you. He’s loyal to death and would do anything to keep you safe…But I think he needs to know how you feel the same about him, even if you once chose to keep him at arm-length. You two have a particular relationship that nothing can break and that you cannot hope to have with everybody else. It shows you know. 

— Of course it shows, I just poured out my heart to you!

The exasperation in Ladybug’s voice was almost shocking considering that she seems to be blind enough to miss all the proofs of the evidence. The other girl jumped out of her skin, wondering if a hero could seriously be this dense. Was it not a no-no in the superhero book of rules or something? If not, she would have to add it as fast as possible or talk to Trixx about how to cast a spell or a charm that was helping the oblivious persons to figure obvious things out. But anyway, she was not done! She would have to be the spell to open Ladybug’s eyes and promised herself to mention it at their wedding. If only she could have recorded everything! 

— Girl, don’t tell me you never saw the other signs…

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, oblivious or not convinced, so Alya rolled her eyes and gave her more precise details. 

— Oh gosh…Okay, by what do I begin? You have a way to banter with him and to touch him that ground him. His goofiest smiles are because of you. Each time I saw him being sad, you arrived and smiled at him and showed him concern and it was what gave him a little bit of strength to feel better. Listen, girl, time to be serious. I don’t know how he is or what he needs when he’s with the civilian you, but he loves you just as much, that, I’m sure. And you love him too, no matter if it’s romantical or friendly love…You both need each other as much as Shelly and I, as much as Queeny and Nath. And you need him as much as he does you, so go get him, girl. Take care of him…and let him take care of you. Spoil him, love him…you know he will do the same to you, eager to prove you that you can count on him, rely on him even with the mask off…

Rena Rouge loved to think that she knew her partners pretty well, but she was the first to be surprised when Ladybug dried her tears with her hands and engulfed her in what was feeling like the biggest bear-hug she was able to give. It was warm and full of gratitude and Alya easily felt it. She closed her arms around her friend, happy to see that she had been able to help, even just a little and to know how much Ladybug was trusting her enough to tell her all that. The girl in question was feeling lighter. She hadn’t realized how much it was heavy on her before talking about it. She knew what needed to be done, now.

— Thank you… 

They let go of each other, knowing that an important meeting was to be done and there was no more time to lose. Chat Noir and his Lady had been dancing around each other for years and it was coming to an end.

— Anytime, girl. I’ll let you end that patrol with him, okay?

Alys winked at her in a very Chat-like fashion, making her friend laugh.

— Please. And Rena? Thanks again. I couldn’t ask for a best foxy friend. 

Faking to be insulted, the other miraculous wielder crossed her arms on her chest in a dramatic gesture and pouted like a child who was given a citrus instead of a sweet candy. 

— Of course, you can’t! I’m the only one who’s up for the job. Working with oblivious super friends is sure a hard task, you’re lucky that I haven’t complained to master Fu yet. 

For once, it was Rena that was directing her rolling eyes to Ladybug instead of her looking at her kitty this way. It was refreshing to banter with Alya this way, but her mind was back to her feline partner.

— Yeah yeah, but you love us anyway so don’t fuss this much! See you tomorrow for another impossible piece of hard work.

After a few laughs, Alya turned her back and prepared herself to disappear in the night. The nervous smile Ladybug had flashed her friend before trapping her yoyo was radiant and her eyes soft when she waved at her and Alya felt as if everything was going to be okay now. When she walked away, Alya heard her friend make a call with a soft but nervous voice she rarely used to talk to someone that was not her kitty. 

— Chat? Can you meet me right after you end your patrol with Shelly? Our spot, in half an hour? Great. See you there then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be published in the next weeks: I work on it. Yes, it will be a long one too and with a lot more flashback. Some Marichat and LadyNoir at the program, don't worry. See you soon!


	3. Remembering part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly some Marichat fluff from Marinette's perspective before the reveal. Have fun!

Ladybug knew that half an hour of overthinking nervously would just end up stressing her, so she tried to calm down, deeply breathing and focussing on how much she wanted to do that, to take that step. Ladybug knew her kitty’s devotion to her masked self and had plenty of memories to prove it, but it was the same when she was thinking about Marinette’s friendship with Chat. The boy was so attentionate with her! Always trying to surprise her, to take care of her, just like that time when her cat-like friend had decided to make something special for her birthday. They had ended up dancing on her balcony in the rain that night after an extremely delicious dinner… and she had been sick the next day. When he learned it, only god knows how, he had come, knocking at her window… a bowl of soup and an offer for cuddling in his sleeves. He had been so enthusiastic and guilty at the same time that it would have taken a heartless person to turn him down. With his best kitten eyes, he was looking younger and so childish! She had laughed, tucked into a pile of blankets as she was, and opened her arms to him. Chat was always eagerly running after physical contacts as if he was missing them in his everyday life and she didn’t have the heart to deprive him of physical affection.

— Okay, okay come here, kitty.

The cat-like boy had joyfully approached, placing a small package on her desk before joining her in the bed and curling himself around the sick girl as much as possible, his hair tickling her face as he rubbed his face on her neck and shoulders, softly purring. His princess was always letting him be a cat and it was something he was grateful for, as he already told her. It could have been odd for a few people to let him do so, but not for her. He was a cat: curious, cuddly, expressive, stubborn and funny. She wanted him to be able to be himself with her, it was including his cat tendencies, his moments of childish amazement and the little considerate gestures he was having for her. Felling his claws scratch lightly against her scalp, she made a small sound of delight that, she knew, would be heard by her feline partner. She just had the confirmation when he asked his next question. 

— Princess? Can I brush your hair?

It was one of the things he had wanted to ask her for a while. She knew it because a shy kitty was not a subtle kitty and his paws had been tempted to reach for her hairs many times. Plus, eying her hairbrush than her shortly after was not the most discreet thing to do. Secretly, she was hoping he’d ask: she always found the feeling comforting and with her duty as Ladybug, the school, the moments during which she was helping at the bakery or sewing, she was lacking time to ask her mother or any of her friend to pamper her this way… The only possible answer was yes. 

— Sure thing, minou, the brush his on my nightstand, just put it back at the same place when you won’t need it anymore. 

She made a vague movement of her hand to indicate the approximative location of the object and closed her eyes when she felt Chat brushing the black strands carefully, still massaging her scalp. After a few minutes, of concentrated silence, the brush was back at her place, her eyes opened and suddenly, Chat put the little package he had took with him in her hands. 

— Before I furrget it, I kinda…made you a soup. 

Clearly embarrassed, he looked at his feet, then at the wall and hesitantly at her face to see her reaction. Touched by his thoughtfulness, Marinette was smiling widely, a curious glint in her blue eyes, hoping that her open face was encouraging him to continue his explanations. He rubbed his neck, embarrassed, but still going on.

—I tried to do it right…If it’s not good, well…I’m sorry. I mean, it didn’t explode and it didn’t burst in flames, so…I guess it’s not gonna be that bad, but it’s pawsibly a catastrophe…

He had once told her that he was horrible at cooking, but the effort was touching. He looked like a kid who was trying to surprise a parent and was not sure of himself. Around her, he was not always the confident smug tomcat that Ladybug was working with and she knew that somehow, he needed to be reassured, so she smiled gently at him and ruffled his hair, much to his delight. 

— Have a little faith in yourself, Chat. I’m sure it will be delicious. 

She winked at him and saw his shoulders relax a little. 

— I’m gonna taste it now, so you can stop being so stressed about your cooking skills. 

He perhaps had reasons to, but she would not push him down for that. In fact, she was proud that he had tried and she promised herself to be encouraging in the case that the soup truly was a catastrophe, but she was doubting it would be since it was smelling good. 

— I don’t mind not being a future chef in the kitchen, Purrincess, but I tried my best. It’s the first time I was doing this. 

And he had done it for her? It was her turn to be surprised…and delighted. She held his hands in hers and put a playful kiss on his nose. 

— One more reason to be patient with yourself. Thanks, kitty. 

—No problem, Purrincess.

She couldn’t help it but wanted to tease him a little. 

— If I knew you would have done that for me, I should have gotten sick before.

Her dramatic tone was perfect and the shocked expression on his face was hilarious. 

— Princess!

His offended face and twitching ears were too funny; the boy had taken her seriously, but she wanted to reassure him, at least a little. 

— I’m kidding kitty! I’ve always been curious about your home cooking after you told me that you were a four paws catastrophe in a kitchen. I think you underestimated yourself. 

— You’re lucky you’re sick, Princess because otherwise, I would throw a pillow at you, nha… 

She laughed at the pouting face he was trying to keep up and after a few seconds, he joined her. 

— Well, time to taste, now.

As she took her first spoonful, he shyly sat on her bed, shoulders to shoulders and looked at her, biting his lips as she took a first sip of the soup. 

— It’s pretty good, Chat! 

And it was! After taking a few seconds of concentration, she recognizes one of the soup’s ingredient and let out a delighted sound. 

—You put ginger too.

— Sure! That’s a good remedy when you catch a cold, so I added some.

He had proudly explained to her that according to his researches on the topic of cold, it was a must in the soup he was making. She had imagined him at his computer, searching for a home-made cure for her cold, concentrate while google-searching… This boy was a benediction sometimes. Continuing to eat her soup, she listened to his different theories about how to tend to a sick friend. It didn’t take her long to finish the bowl and when he saw she was done, he took it from her hands and pushed her so she could lay back on her bed.

— I’m glad you liked my soup…But you’ll need some rest to heal completely.

He gently put his arm around her, but judging by that face he made, he wasn’t expecting his friend’s reaction. Her head softly resting on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and sighed. Chat’s chest was warmer than any blankets, so she held him too and hide her face in his neck. His kindness and generous heart were warming her own and there, in his arms in her pink room, she was feeling good, safe and cared for. 

— I’m not sure what will help me to heal better….the soup…or the cuddles. 

— I’d say the cuddles. Being a cat made me be the best pillow ever. The soup was a hot meal anyone could have borrowed, but a purrfect body like mine is a little harder to find. 

— But not anyone would have made one for me like this, thanks kitty. For everything. 

— You don’t have to thank me, now just sleep, Princess.

She had just nodded and fallen asleep in his arms that night, grateful for his presence, his heartbeat and his breathing lulling her to sleep. 

Yes, the boy knew how to warm her heart like a fire in winter and was always so eager to help that it often leads her to try to help and take care of him in return, just like when he had land her a paw with the Christmas gifts she was making (except his, of course!). This last thought made her smile wider. Of course, when she had given him the gloves she made him as Ladybug, he had instantly known that « the friend who asked Ladybug to give this to Chat if she was seeing him before Christmas » was the girl he was calling Princess. The memory she kept of his reaction was as vivid as a picture. Eyes wide, her partner had been too surprised to articulate a word. He knew that Marinette’s family was busy preparing the Christmas celebration, so he tried to let her help her parents and finish her friend’s gifts. The fact that she prepared one for himself was the last thing he had expected her to find the time or the intention to do, as the expression on his face was showing her. The package was reverently open and his eyes were literally sparkling and his smile could have lightened the whole city. As he saw the woolen gloves, he stood, not moving, unable to talk or to take one of his leather gloves away to touch the soft wool she had chosen especially for him, but the awe in his demeanor was saying everything. As he tried the gloves, he buried his face in his hands, purring, his tail jolting everywhere in joy. 

— Even the lining is soft! he had exclaimed 

She laughed good-heartedly.

— It’s Marinette’s work, right? 

He had asked it straight after that, but he wasn’t really needing any kind of confirmation, he was sure and it was showing in his body langage. 

— I’ll need to thank her purrrsonally. It really is the cat’s meow!

She was touched that he could recognize her work just like that. She needed to remember she was Ladybug now, not Marinette, but she was very curious of how he knew, so she asked with the most neutral face she was able to make. 

— How can you tell?

— Well, the fabric: not a lot of people do handmade gifts with the exact shade of my favorite color. I told her about it once, and the wool she used to make the gloves is the exact right shade of that color, so it’s just normal to think of her. Plus, it smells like her. 

Chat had blushed at that last statement. Something in the soft gentleness he had used to put in his words had warmed her to the core. He was pawing at her gloves, slowly caressing them like if they were a soft treasure. When she told him goodbye and used her yo-yo to go back home, she knew she needed to be fast enough to arrive before him. The designer was going to see him again soon that night on her balcony. After all, he did say he wanted to thank her personally… 

It could have been awkward to have him so close of her, but…Chat was simply making her feel like if he was meant to be nearby. It was his place, with her…beside her. As a partner, as a friend, as a part of her life. It was one of the many moments she had been understanding why she needed him in her life so much and how much she wanted to see him happy. And now, it was almost time! and she was panicking again… 

Suddenly, probably in an attempt to ease the panic, her mind took her to their movies and cuddles nights, to their enter twines bodies peacefully laying together on her bed, or a pile of fluffy pillows and soft blankets and she felt a warm feeling making its way inside her. Memories of casual and domestic moments were coming to her: all the cooking they were doing together to them playing video games or attacking their homework or talking endlessly of their dreams and fears. She also often let him braid her hair and do her nails… And then, she remembered something she had told Alya earlier about being there for him just like he was for her. To her, it was an evidence, she could always count on him. He truly had an instinct to know when to come around. Many times, he had appeared when she was needing him the most, and not always while they were fighting an akuma. No, the black cat of Paris was there even for her unmasked sometimes depressed self. Just like that day they were star-gazed together on her balcony… She had had a shitty day and he had instantly known that something was wrong based on how she was acting. Sure, she had tried to be her usual cheerful self, but there was no way he was buying it, so he had politely and carefully asked. 

— You seem a little down, Purrincess…What’s wrong?

She had sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, playing with the hem of her shirt before answering him.

—… it’s fine…I just…I don’t really want to talk about it.

Standing with her hands clutching the railing, she had sighted. Somehow, looking at the city at night was usually easing her worries: Paris was still there, luminous, vibrant and it was her city. Tonight though…. Tonight, she just wanted… She wanted more, in a way. Lost in her own thoughts, she was not expecting his next question.

— Can I do something to help make it better? 

The girl had look at him. His gaze no longer was on the city but on her. His voice had been full of a concern that gave her to courage not to fake a smile. Instead, she let out a sight, running along with the nightly breeze. 

— I don’t think so, but thanks anyway. 

— Are you sure? I…I don’t like to see you hurt. 

That did it. Tails held low and ears slightly dropped, he no longer was the playful silly partner she was used to. The way he looked at her, seriously and with kind worried sparkles in the eyes, this way was too sincere to be fake. Pride be damned! Cautions and safety be damned!

— Well…if that’s okay… I…I could use a hug. 

To her surprise, he opened up his arms for her, a kind smile and a reassuring expression on his face. His green eyes were glowing in the night and she felt the urge to just curl up in his arms and never get out. 

— I’ll hold you for as long as you need, Princess. 

This was the sentence that freed her tears and she ran the last steps to her friend, all idea of pride forgotten. She let herself fall on him, her head on his shoulder as she felt him squeezing her comfortably against his warm body. For a moment, he was like a fortress: steady, firm and reassuringly strong. He was gently caressing her head with the bottom of his face as she was taking her tears away by rubbing her face on his suit. The way he had embraced her, his tail curling around her ankle was making her feel so safe!

— How come that I can always count on you, Chaton? 

It was barely a whisper, but he had heard it. A fond smile and a gloved hand on her cheek were the first things she registered as she leaned in his touch, but soon, it was his voice that got all of her attention. 

— When strays like me are finding someone that care for them as much as the strays care for those persons, they stick around no matter what. 

— You’re not a stray anymore, remember? You have a place to return. 

She had told him that without even thinking twice about it. When the cat-like boy squeezed her tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead and a second fond smile that she felt more than she saw, she had understood that as much as she was longing for comfort, she was apparently providing some for him too and this simple revelation was enough to totally cheer her on the rest of the way. That night, for the first time, she dreamed of a world in which both Ladybug and Marinette were able to give that kind of joy and comfort to both sides of him… 

And now… In a few swings of her yo-yo, she would be able to see if this dream was reality-proof…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Marichat to come, some Ladynoir too will be in the next chapter. The reveal is coming soon, it will probably be in the two next chapters and I'll write the last chapter so it could be an after reveal... See you soon! Thanks for reading :) !


	4. Remembering part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat meet up with Ladybug, is afraid and remember some of his best moments with his Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know it has been a while since I last post something, but this chapter will be longer: I took me a lot of time to get it all right and I still think that a few things could be changed a bit, but I'm proud of the result anyway. As usual, comments are always greatly appreciated. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

Ladybug was at what they had called their spot because it was the exact place where they had met…Well, where she had fall on him for the first time. And now, at that same spot, she knew that she had fallen for him too and that it was the main reason of her need to tell him everything, to show him everything, to be real and complete around him for once, totally honest and there with all she was. Pacing was useless but what else was it that she could do while waiting for him to arrive? He would be there straight after the patrol time he would surely try to shorten to join her there… She knew it and in those conditions, it was impossible for her not to be nervous, but she knew it was what needed to be done for both their sake. Breathing deeply was not much of a help, but it was better than hyperventilation. Clammy hands and fast beating heart were not unusual for Marinette, but most of the time, when they were there while she was Ladybug, it was because of the akumas they were fighting… Anyway. That night was the night. The tell-tale soft sound of his boots and baton landing on and rising from the rooftops in her direction was rezoning with the beat of her own heart… A few seconds, he was a few seconds away… A last deep breath…she turned around and he was there.

— Well, My Lady, what a fine…. 

The moment he landed and begun his usual banter, she let the words that she was dying to say rush out of her lips before she lost her bravery, cutting short his greeting.

— We need to talk. 

Her tone was serious and determinate. Shock appeared in his glowing green eyes, replacing the teasing hint that was so usual to see there and his already tired smile dropped, his skin becoming as pale as a ghost, all playfulness evaporated in him. Adrien had heard those words many times in his life and it was never a good thing. No, never. It was not lost on him that this sentence was always a sign of failure, of being alone or left behind. It felt…Cold. And it has nothing to do with the evening’s wind… He was cold, everything was turning cold and the shivers dancing along his spine was one of dread. His civilian self had already heard those words earlier that day from his father, just a few secondes before a particularly harsh presentation of his inadequacy…His hears dropped flat on his hairs and his heart sank in his chest. His legs gave up and he felt on the floor in front of her. Failed…he had failed her and he didn’t even knew why and was feeling as if all of his failures as a super hero were weighting on his shoulders, pushing him down.

— I’m sorry. 

The voice coming from her partner was so small and so broken that she was able to ear the neglected child he had always been behind it. 

— I’m sorry…sorry…

Hearing her partner repeating those words in a broken voice, looking at the ground, was one of the hardest things she had had to face. Harder than fighting her akumatized friends, harder than defeating Volpina with all of her fears alive in front of her own eyes… Paris was suddenly silent and no amount of lights would be enough to make up for the dark feelings the red-cladded girl realized she had pushed her kitty in. It was downing on her like a cold shower: when he had arrived, he was not fine…nervous and stressed as she had let herself become, she had selfishly missed it all and now, thanks to her stupid precipitation, he was in such a state that she was no longer sure of what to do, and she was not the only one in this situation. 

The boy was feeling the cold cement under his knees, the chilly wind on his skin and that freezing feeling of loss. Even shivering was not enough to convey how cold he was. Not enough, not enough, not enough, the words were resonating in his mind, scratching his heart. Enough…If only his apologies were enough! But he knew it wasn’t the case. It was never enough. She was going to hate him, she was going to want another partner, or to leave him behind…If his Lady wanted him to go away, even if she was gentle about it…He couldn’t take it. If he was going to lose her and the team and probably Plagg, he would be forced to go back to a tasteless life with no freedom in which he was expected to be the perfect Adrien Agreste …All his life, Adrien Agreste had been treated like a fine porcelain of great value: locked, caged, being given everything material he could ever think to ask… But trust and love, cuddles and presence were not part of the equation of the life that had been orchestrated and planned for him. That’s why the warm friendships, the raw and spontaneous happiness and the care-free behaviour he had encountered as Chat Noir had been so important to him. Sure, Marinette, Alya and Nino had gave him that when he had won the battle against his father to go to public school… but he had had to fight with all his might to be allowed to go and if his father was not satisfied of him, he could always take Adrien out of public school. By being a part of the Miraculous Team, he had been treated just as Adrien’s friends were treating him. Chloé, Carapace, Rena and his Lady had gave him a lot, encouraging him to stop restraining himself all the time. Adrien was not to make puns or to flirt. Adrien Agreste was surely not allowed to be swinging around at night with folks his father was not approving of… All that super hero business was the first thing he was allowed to do for himself since his mother’s death without any paternal restraint and it was something the man could not take away from him, never…but if Ladybug had a mind to change her partner, the boy would lose all his chances to be seen like an actual person outside school: not like a model, not like a pet, a puppet or an employee! 

In all this cold clouded of negative thoughts darkness, his memory came up with a single word…it was his Princess’ voice calling him sweetly, as if to take him out of his misery. Of all the persons that were really seeing him, the more surprisingly open-minded and compassionate was his Princess and gosh, how much he needed to hear her tell him that everything was going to be okay like she was always willing to do! Now that he knew how comforting she was and how her presence was able to appease his soul when everything was going wrong, it has become so natural to reach out to her…

He remembered a night in particular during which, when all of his hopes had been down, he had patrolled the town, eager for action to lighten a bit his heavy heart. That night, when Marinette had comfort him for the very first time, calling him her friend as she had reached for him, broken boy she had invited on her balcony and inside her room, inside her life... It was still fresh in his memory, that moment during which, for the first time, he had broken down in front of someone who had not pushed him away because of it.

It was not his intention to come to her that particular night. He was wandering all by himself in the city, trying to clear his mind, when he had landed there, on her balcony, which he was too lost in his own mind to recognize, the chilly air cooling his skin….He had been feeling so alone and needed to take some fresh air after a fight with his father, going out with his mask on with no regard to the dark cloud in the evening sky or to the chilly wind. The boy had ran without a precise destination in mind, but his feet had dragged him to her balcony. Why there? On the moment, it was not important. He understood how much being lost in a nearly stormy weather was stupid. After all, he was just craving for some warm tenderness and cozy comprehension and being outside in the soon to be storm like he was, frightened and frustrated, was not the most efficient way to get those. But more than everything else, both Chat Noir and Adrien were needing a reassurance that at least one person—just one person, he wasn’t asking for more—could be there for him...but who would be traveling the rooftops like he was ? The only person who could have been with him was not outside. His Lady was probably asleep at this time of the night as he should have been, but chasing sleep was useless…it was not as if he could go to his father and ask him a hug…

At first, he didn’t heard Marinette going out of her room to join him, still trying to come up with a way to feel better, but then, he heard his name being called and felt her hand on his shoulder. The hero had been, ever so slowly, hesitantly sitting on the railing, as if unsure to which extant he was welcomed there, tail twitching slowly while the nightly wind was playing with his hair. Perhaps that he was there because he had not gave himself the time to think... But since he had landed on her balcony, oddly tired, his tail was low and his ears were flat against the top of his head, and as he was settling his neon green eyes on his friend without making a full smile, the cat-like hero silently prayed for her not to see that his eyes full of unshed tears, not to sense how ashamed he was of himself and how close to break he was. His Princess shouldn’t have to concern herself with him, but...She had seen.... While he was expecting her to back away, she had gently lay a hand on his shoulder and softly called him Chaton, making his heart leap in his chest. It was the first time she had used the endearment nickname…he had a nickname! One that was to be special for them both, one that only her would call him and just that was…Wait a minute! What was she…? Gently, and without a word, she had took his hands. They where staring at each others for a few seconds before she lead him inside. She was inviting him in ? His heart had been quickly jumping. That was not the first time she was going out of her way to help him, but this time, it was even more obvious, it was not an akumatized victim they were dealing with, but with those personals problems he knew he should never display and his already bruised heart would not be able to take a lot more... 

Not wanting to disturb more than he already was, he sat in the stairs, and to his surprise, she had remain by his side, sitting too! They were shoulders to shoulders. The blanket that was keeping her warm was big enough to share it, so she wrapped it around them. He looked at her, not knowing what to say or what to do. What could he said when he was feeling as if his next words would break him in tinny pieces? As he had followed her through the trapdoor to her room and for the few steps, the dark leather-cladded boy had tried to keep his shit together, but as soon as she asked him what was wrong, all the walls around his heart shattered…and he hugged her, unable to contain himself, trying so hard not to sob, but trembling from head to toes and bracing himself for a rejection that would have to come soon. « That’s the consequence of no longer being in control of your emotions, » would have said his father with a dead cold tone and stern expression « your weaknesses are making you become a burden for everyone around you that acknowledge it, an annoying trouble, so they leave. » If there was someone Adrien wanted to keep by his side, by both his masked and unmasked side, it was her... His Princess, his Mari... Who wasn’t deserving to have one more burden bestowed upon her to take care of. If there was someone he wanted to be strong for, it was his Princess and yet, the hole in his chest was feeling so heavily empty and she was...she was a refuge in the storm and the cause of another storm.

— I just... I can’t... I’m... sorry...I’m so sorry...I...I messed up everything...I’m sorry...Just...just don’t... hate me...I...can’t...

He whispered it, biting his tongue when his trembling lips let the apologies slip out. Chat was losing the fight against the tears that were trying to escape and he knew it. Breathing was hard, the despair clinging to him like a dark cloud was englobing him the way the flash of some cameras were blinding him at official events, when his fake smile was plastered on his face, his tie strangling him. That was it; he was no longer able to hold back. He crushed her against his chest, pressing her tighter against him without hurting her. Some salty trails appeared on his face, rolling on his cheeks and he tried to hide them by burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the raven-haired girl’s sweet smell. She must have felt his tears because she pulled away from him... and did the last thing he was expecting for her to do: her hands slowly making their way to gently capture his cheek, she brushed his tears away with her thumb, making him shivers. Her hands were so warm… He wanted to pinch himself. How was this even possibly real? When he found the courage to look in her eyes, the tenderness in the bluebell orbs got the best of him. Taking a few strands of hair away from his eyes, the girl was letting her fingers caress his forehead, his brows, and chin as if to ease all the worried lines on his face... And then she had said it, softly, cautiously...

— Chaton... it’s okay. It’s okay not to always be fine.

No one had ever said those words to him in this order, so his brain, by that moment a nervous wreck, was trying to make sense of it. Raising his chin with her finger like if was made of a fragile material, she tenderly took a look at him, seeing all the aching pain he was no longer trying to hide. His shoulders were so tensed that it could have been made of rock and as she rubbed them lightly, he tried to make sense of her reaction. She was not asking him to leave, no she had taken him in by the hand, had dried his tears with her hands... She was still willingly touching him, stroking, caressing trying to soothe an ache she knew nothing about, but it was not stopping her. She was...trying to comfort him... She was still there, if not more than before...she was still his Princess, trying to tend to a lowly wounded knight. She was even directing him further into her room so he could sit on her bed! Eyes-wide, he let her. At that very moment, she could have done anything to him, he was too out of it to do something else than to just let her dispose of him. The girl was looking determinate to take care of him and once she had pushed him into her soft mattress and under a river of blankets, taking care not to sit on his tail, she looked at him with that look in her blue eyes that was making him melt whenever he was seeing it…

— You don’t have to hold back, okay, mon Chaton? What do you want? What do you need?

Mon Chaton, she had said...as in hers? Hers...which was meaning he was... belonging somewhere...with someone, no matter in which state he was...Belonging, a word that was making his heart flutter in his chest, the ache in his psyche gradually disappearing. Slowly, he let hope fill him and take away the tension little by little. It has been years since someone had asked him what he needed, what he wanted. Seeking comfort from someone was not something Adrien was used to and he was not sure he knew how anymore... But feeling her in his arms earlier had been so soothing... Perhaps it was what he needed. His Princess was patiently waiting for his answer and as he took her in, the boy hopped she would agree to his request, which he tried to formulate in the most humble manner, pleading in his heart to do it right, his gaze not reaching her face, scared of the refusal he could find there.

— I...it’s...okay if... you say no... I know it’s... that it’s not...

Embarrassed, he hides his face with his clawed hands and curled into a ball. Even his tail was curling around him as if to take as less place as possible.

— Chat...

He couldn’t look at her. Not now, not after... he was too ashamed, even if the tone of her voice was the exact opposite of what he had expected it to be. It was patient and questioning but in a very careful way...The weight of the girl on the mattress shifted, but Chat was too engrossed in his panic to feel it. In his head, on repeat were the facts that he didn’t know how to ask if it was okay to ask, that he was unsure of how Marinette would react and... and suddenly it stopped as he felt himself being held by a petite frame. At first, he tensed, but then, he realizes with a jolt that Marinette had tucked him under her chin, wrapped her arms around him the best she could and let his face rest into the hollow between her collarbone and her shoulder! To him, it was a wonder. From day one, his Princess had been surprisingly good at reading him and knew how to make him feel welcome on her balcony when he was stopping for a little chat, but this? This was surpassing everything she had ever done to surprise him. How could she have read his thoughts, knew what he needed like this? He shyly relaxed and let his head drop completely on her shoulder, his mop of blond hair tickling her cheeks and, slowly letting his gloved hands fell from his face, tentatively circled the small of her back with his arms.

— Is...is this okay?

As his glowing green eyes looked at her with uncertainty, her only answer has been a kiss on the boy’s forehead. Nestled against her, he didn’t know how her warm embrace could make him feel so right, so comforted... so wanted...so loved...but he was praying all the gods who were listening that it would never stop as he held her back. For once since his mother’s departure, he allowed himself to hold on for dear life, to stop being in control. In Adrien Agreste’s world, any form of possible weakness was strictly forbidden, so how could Chat Noir have known it was okay to feel down and to ask for his friend’s help? Now he knew it was. In her arms, he was finally able to breathe again, to feel again, so he held her as if she was his life-line. 

The heartbeat in his hears was calm as he experimentally nuzzled her neck, ready to stop if she was showing any signs of uneasiness, but she just begins to play with his blond locks and to rub his cat hears, which make him purr. Her surprised laugh filled him with a joy he wasn’t expecting to be able to feel so fast after the despair that has tried to swallow him. So his kitty-like side was making her happy? She had taken away his monsters with her words and gestures, so the least he could do was to try to give her back some happy moments. Still purring, he playfully pawed at her side while eagerly pushing his head in her hands to ask for more petting. After a few minutes of gentle cuteness, the ticklish girl tacked him on the bed and tried to regain her breath. Chat liked to see her happy. The way some sparks of joy were igniting her eyes was something akin to fireworks and as far as he was concerned, this view was heartwarming: his Princess, happy, unharmed, playful as if she too was a kitten, her face curiously tipped to the side, waiting for his next move. Soaking in the blissful moment, he tried to remember the last time he had been so childishly happy, so fully able to confide in someone and to trust them...

— I have been a while since I had someone comforting me this way.

He had said it without thinking and hearing himself said it made his sadness try to creep out again. Just how many time had he wished for someone to take him in their arms, telling him everything was going to be okay? People were not staying and he had gained the certitude that it was his fault. If he was going to be enough, people would stay with him...Chat knew that the way their bodies were intertwined, she would hear his panic in his heartbeat, feel his sadness in the stiffness of his whole body...and could choose to walk away...but instead...Marinette had sensed the change in his mood and reacted to it.

— Do you want to talk about it?

Small circles on his back, her hands were working their unique magic. He had sighed, an internal battle raging full force in him. He let his tail twitch a few times before admitting in a broken voice what was troubling him, carefully intertwining their fingers to feel just a little of her support without scraping her with his claws, just to gather a little bit more strength.

—.I…I can’t. .

It was the only thing he said. She didn’t answer. At the very moment during which he was so confused, he wished he could tell her everything, he wished for her to have something like his Lady’s lucky charm to settle everything at the right place in both his mind and heart. A magic spell or something...Turns out she was having something similar indeed. She squeezed his hand silently and as he was about to apologize for the new tears he was going to spill…she cupped his face, prompting him to look at her in the eyes. The way the designer was gazing at him was deep as if she was able to see him past his leather-like black mask, but also past the mask Adrien was constantly forced to wear as a model ... Her expression no longer looked playful nor than happy, but there was still carefulness in the way her palms were touching him, there was still softness and tenderness in her gaze and there was still warmth and trust in her tone when she talked to him. Altogether, those little details were making him melt like one of those caramels Marinette had often complained she was unable to do properly.

— You know, I’m glad you trust me enough to come here and talk to me... You can do it again, you know? Whenever you feel down, just come see me: I’ll take care of you. You’re my friend, Chaton, don’t forget it, please.

His heart had been quickly jumping. He was stunned by those two short sentences, the simple and sincere acceptation that was behind it. As he was, it was enough for someone to truly care... It had been her soft voice, again, that gave him a little more. I’ll take care of you...Chaton...friend....the words were dancing in his head, wrapping themselves around his soul and he knew he would have to find a way thank her. A way that could give her more than he already knew himself to be able to and all he was giving her at that moment was a reason to both frown and worry! It wouldn’t do. He wanted her happy like she had been before when they were playing. The boy wanted her to feel as safe and cared for near him that he was with her. 

Marinette was not a material person and he knew that what she had done was worth more than any expensive luxurious gift he could bring her, so he pushed the idea of a material gift out of his head. As Adrien, they were not so close, so it would be awkward if Adrien was too be trying to do something for her…but there was a promise he could make silently to himself regarding his friend: to be there for her whenever she would need him, a knight to make her laugh and try new things, he would do his best to give her time and strength if he was able to, he was willing to be someone she could confine in, if she wanted him to, but more than that, her Chaton... He needed to let her show him how to be worthy of her loving and generous heart. In a few sentences, she had given him more than he could have ever wished for coming from anybody else. People were going away, but there was at least one person left. A person that was holding him back. Someone to care for, to give to and to bring back positive feelings. For him, this person was Marinette, his princess. Somehow, she was able to do that for him and it was a little miracle. He felt her lay her head against his and looked at her with what he was hoping was a more serene expression. Once his resolution had been taken, it was easier.

— Princess....I....I’m... okay now.

But she didn’t let go of him and he felt strangely relieved. She, of all the people he knew, would stay. He should have understood by now that such a giving person would not simply reassure him for now, but try to ensure that he knew it was not just a one time thing...After that night, they had spend many nights cuddling together in front of a movie or listening to music or just talking about their day. He would arrive and they would decide together if they were feeling more active and risky or more cosy. Teaching being a second nature for both of them, they were trying to learn from each other as much as possible. The cat in him was curious of everything the baker’s girl was able to show him. She was always trying to be as patient as possible with him, no matter what it was all about and he was incredibly thankful for that, trying his best to show her things too, to be both patient and enthusiast. As he had promised himself, he was taking care of her the best he was able to which was sometimes including those moments during which she didn’t even knew she could rely on him to provide her comfort. An happy memory came to him, warm and clear...

As soon as he had entered the room, he had seen his Princess all tucked in her blankets. She had been waiting for him, he noted appreciatively, with a few pastries and a mug of hot chocolate, which was clearly meaning cuddle night. Unable to resist her sweetness, he had jumped on the bed and engulfed her in a bear hug, which he understood, had not been a good idea when she had let out a small sound of distress and that her body had stiffened. Backing away a little, he had looked at her, worried.

— Princess, what is it? 

Tail and ears twitching, the cat-like hero was in alert mode. Was she hurt? Was she needing to be left alone? Had the boy came on too strong? What was it? It turns out that as with everything with Marinette, there was a simple explanation. She pouted, bitting her lips as she gave his arms a little squeeze and finally told him what was wrong. 

— Can you just...not squeeze my body like that, please?

Oh gosh, what was it with him that each time he was letting his enthusiasm get the best of him it was not the good time? Was Plagg responsible for his worst timing ever? In any case, his apologies had not taken a long time to manifest… And considering her reaction, the leather-cladded boy was sure that adding kitten-eyes to them would not be too much to do to ensure she was forgiving him! 

— I’m sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, incredibly sorry, Princess!

He cupped her face in his hands, looking so guilty that her heart had felt squashed in her ribcage, even he could tell it as she tried to reassure him in her gentle and forgiving way. 

— It’s not your fault, Chat. I’m just... oversensitive these days.

Trying not to be totally distracted by the amazing feeling of her fingers playing in his golden locks, he focused on asking more precisions about her sensitivity. 

— Any reasons?

— Girl thing…I really hate cramps...

With a grin, she had muttered that cramps should be damned and he had understood what was happening. It was not the first time he was hearing about period. Alya and Ladybug had made it pretty clear over the years that it was that time of the month during which all girls got their little memo from mother nature about how physically being a woman sucks… The thing was that it didn’t give him any idea of how to make it better for his Princess… Relying on what the girls had previously told him, periods basically meant a need for chocolate, the girl being emotional, lacking patience and a non-cooperative body… But as he had observed, in that domain like in many other, all the girls were different on that topic, so…

— How do you usually deal with it?

Asking about it was not as embarrassing as he was afraid of, probably because it was Marinette he was asking to. The girl would never laugh of him nor than make him feel stupid for asking. It was making it shockingly easier. The surprised look she gave him made him worry that she would not answer, but then, she scratched his scalp lightly and answered. 

— I just throw myself into warm blankets with a cup of tea, a book or some music, waiting for it to pass. I tried to avoid sweets, except chocolate, or things that are too salty…

Chat was almost deceived to acknowledge that she was already well wrapped up in her blankets river. How was he going to take care of her if she was not letting him? But then he remembered the rest of her answer. There was no tea near her…and her computer was close on her nightstand…

— That means I can help!

His tail swishing, he rubs his nose on hers and Chat’s ear wiggled. Yes, he was going to do an awesome job at keeping his princess well and happy! He hopped it and banished his doubts by promising himself he would do his best.

— Stay here, Princess!

Before she could say anything, he was gone, running silently in the house, sneaking downstairs. I can help! His face was been so full of joy when he said it and he had caught her dumb fold expression, as is she was not expecting such a reaction from her curious friend. For him, taking care of her was pretty important and he was glad to be able to do so tonight. After a few minutes of sneaking up downstairs, he came back to the girl with a tray. On it, he had placed a bar of dark chocolate and a cup of steaming tea that made her smile. A smile that grew larger when she saw him go straight for her computer, open it and begin to frantically get the machine to be part of his plan. Chat Noir knew a lot of things about Marinette. Watching her sew and design had shown him the importance of music for this girl: she had a music for each mood and a mood for each music, a creative and ever-changing world of wonders for each lyric, precise movements of her body for each beat. Tonight, he wanted her to relax, to feel safe and appreciated, so he quickly made up a playlist full of soft comforting songs for her before sitting by her side on the bed, not to close, not too far, so if she wanted to have space, she would. 

— Thank you, Chaton… 

— Can I do something else?

— Cuddle with me?

So she was not in the mood to have her own space to herself? It sure was not a problem for him. In fact, he had hoped she would ask that, so he put on a sincere smile and kissed the back of her hand. 

— With great pleasure, Purrincess! 

He had throw a playful kiss on her nose, softly brushing his cheeks and his forehead against hers. His hands were gently brushing her hips, making tender circles with his thumb until she relaxed against him. That made him purr. She was trusting him that much. He let out a breath against her belly, his face buried there, in the smell of her warm and comforting embrace, gently pawing her back as she was letting her fingers get lost in the tangle of his hairs. He rubbed his face on her, hugging her more tightly, but taking care not to squeeze her too tight. Taking care of her, like she was taking care of him. The truth was that he needed her. Needed that with her. It was soothing…no…more than soothing to know she was okay with him acting like that, that she didn’t intend to push him away when he was needing this so hard, that she even would sometimes bury her face in his hairs, her hands making a trail up and down his spine. But what if one day...what if one day he could lose that, lose her? Lose permission to be with her this way?

— If....

Formulating it was too hard, but he had to. His breath could be taken away from him at any instant, making his lungs empty. He couldn’t get a hold of the panic that had snapped at him. He didn’t want to return to the cold lack of care he was used to. It was not just all about a few cuddles, it was not all about a few cookies and a person to say hi to sometimes. Losing her was losing so much more than that. As a film in his head, he saw their late night conversations, all the things she proposed to try with him because he never did it and was dying to. How she accepted that he was socially not as at his ease as her, that he was often making some faux pas, without caring less for him. She never laughed at him when he needed help. She never turned him down when he was not feeling well, even she had her own problems to take care of. She never complained about the fact that he was keeping his identity a secret or that he sometimes happened to swing in her room late at night or early in the morning. With her, he didn’t need to be Adrien Agreste, the professional model, his father’s pet nor than Ladybug’s kitty: he could choose to be whatever the mix between them he wanted to be, which was a freedom he never knew about before her. Being allowed to truly be himself, accepted for it, was a lifetime gift. When he needed a friend, someone to talk to, someone who actually cared for him without even the slightest judgment, she was there. When he needed a home, he knew he could drop by. If she became unreachable for him one day... It would make all he was becoming empty, drowning. Everything in his life could go cold and shaky and stern...and their relationship was something that not even Ladybug could mimic properly if Marinette was to become unreachable for him… So he needed to know. Asking her and being either relieved or broken forever. He needed to ask her. To ask her if he would always be accepted, wanted, needed around her. Staying away from her...he couldn’t bear the thought of it.

— If you end up having a boyfriend...one day....Will I be allowed around as your knight or will I...lose you?

He was so fragile, so vulnerable while asking this to her. Heart beating fast, he knew that she was seeing it in his eyes, the fear of rejection that was eating him… But the way she was looking at him…almost as if she’d be willing to give up any guy she knows not to see it again painted on his face…

— Chaton...We are friends, aren’t we? 

— Sure we are!

He was the first surprised by it, but he’d be damned if he was giving her the impression that they were not. 

— Since when does a boyfriend is allowed to take away my friends from me?

— I don’t know many guys that would allow an alley cat in their girlfriend’s room for midnight cuddles without having second thoughts.

— Mine will have to.

She said it as an absolute truth, the same way she had already told him that she knew he would realize his own dreams one day...It was baffling him, how natural she was with Chat Noir. And she made it seems so easy to be near...to be there no matter what for him... 

There were even some other times when Marinette had been the only one to be able to truly help, when his mother’s absence, his father coldness, and his low self-esteem were powerfully mixed all together to try to crush him...After all, Marinette was believing in him in a way he had never dared to hope was possible. Each time they were together, it was something she was naturally showing him... Small gestures and kind words were common between them as they were in their little world...But there were times when the mask covering him was the one Adrien needed to wear, the one of the perfect son and student and it was not in those situations he was sure to ever acknowledge his Princess’ friendship for him, until one day...There was that one time when she had stood for him when Chloé had been bitchier than usual...

Chloé’s sickening voice was heard all across the courtyard, again. From what Adrien understood, Sabrina had shown her the last video footage to come out on the Ladyblog and the mayor’s daughter had been her usual self and, a disgusted look on her face, had said the only thing that could have make Marinette snap as fast as she did, interrupting what Nino had been telling to his best-bro, both boys oblivious to Chloé’s reasons to be upset. it was too common to be worthy of attention. Chloé’s temper was like legendary, so none of them bothered to pay attention to her lament.

— Ridiculous! This is utterly ridiculous! Chat Noir is sooooo useless ! Ladybug would be better without him.

One infuriated protestation was thrown back at the mayor’s daughter.

— Take that back.  
— What?!  
Adrien was near at the very moment the blond girl was gasping, taken aback, her thoughts apparent on her face: who was it that was defying her with such arrogance? Who was having enough nerves for that? When she turned around to get her answer, Adrien followed her glance, only to see Marinette standing there. He knew his Princess well enough to see that she was going to fight if only to shut Chloé’s mouth for a while, but he still was not prepared for the sight in front of him. The two girls were now face to face, like fire and ice. It was not the first time that Marinette was getting on Chloé’s nerves legitimately, but usually, someone was trying to interfere, the petite designer was calmer and the mayor’s daughter less insistent. The tension in the air was growing.

— What you just say about Chat Noir. Take that back.

Marinette’s voice was fierce and strong, commanding. It was a voice Adrien had never heard her use outside of an emergency situation...and he wondered what could Chloé had said to make his Princess look so on the edge.

— And why should I?

Chloé snarling and sneaky voice was less impressive, but still trying to reach her points.

— Because you don’t have a choice! You cause at least 70% of the akumas Paris’ superheroes are fighting, so you’ll shut your mouth while I make myself clear.

— Ooooh, the little brat is angry, poor thing!

Okay, now Marinette was really done, the bomb was going to explode and Adrien felt it as much as everybody else.

— LISTEN TO ME, YOU SELFISH BARBIE.

If Adrien had been unsure of Marinette’s level of angriness, that nearly screamed sentence by itself would have given him a precise idea of it... His Princess was having a strong temper and she wasn’t losing it often, but today clearly was the day she was losing her temper because of Chloé on his account and he was not sure exactly how to feel about this...but he could not detach his eyes from the small designer as she continued to verbally attack Chloé.

— I REFUSE to let you talk about him this way. I don’t know why you hate me so much and I frankly don't care! I can handle your little sneaky bitchy plans and attacks. I can take it. But this? This is too much! You’re talking wrongly of someone who’s not even there to defend himself, but more disgusting than that, and it’s something you should be more ashamed of is that you’re trying to tear down someone who does his best to keep your city and even you, who think so little of him, safe.

The only thing the unmasked hero was able to think was: « Wow, she has my back... even behind my back, even when nobody else did... and she is not afraid to show it. » In his chest, a warm feeling was growing while the eyes of his dark-haired friend were like daggers directed exclusively at the one who had awaken her hire. Hands on her hips, she was standing like an angry warrior. She could have stopped here, but no. She was standing for him. For Chat. She was defending him, her face was clearly expressing her raw fury for everybody to see as she let it all out.

— Without Chat Noir, Ladybug means nothing! Chat is her partner, not a sidekick, not a waste of space and certainly not trouble in her way: he always makes sure she can do her job, and pretty well, for Paris sake! He makes things works!

Chloé’s indignant huff made the raven-haired girl angry as much as the blonde’s next sentence.

— By being possessed by the akumas?

Adrien saw Marinette face palm her face and let her answer be as condescending as the one her rival was so often using to help everyone remember how superior she was sure to be compared to them.

— By being her shield. By making sure that she can be safe until the end so she can purify the akumas. He had taken so many hits for everybody to be okay, always being there when we need him the most and is still doing it.

The conviction in her voice took him aback. She was sincerely thinking so highly of him... His self-respect was slowly rebuilt by this amazing thoughtful girl that was currently fighting for him...But black cats don’t get to be lucky, don’t they? As surely as a poisoned dagger, Chloé’s next words cut the flesh of his confidence in himself.

— He’s pathetic with his superpowers, so imagine him without the mask. His civilian self must be such a piece of trash!

— Balancing two life in one is harder than to admire your reflexion in the mirror while waiting for everyone else to do whatever you want, Chloé!

Adrien’s heart broke and he goes away with a rushed excuse thrown to Nino and Alya about something he had to go or somewhere he had to be, not caring about anything else than to run, missing Marinette’s answer. Out of breath, he tried to swallow his pain, to not let it show during his piano lesson and his photo shoot, but he failed, the heart already broken in a million of shattered pieces that were tangled in his tightened chest when his father scolded him coldly for his lack of efforts and professionalism later during the evening.

— I’m not satisfied, Adrien.

The pictures he took out of the envelope were loudly dropped on the counter and his father’s severe face was one of the most disgusted he ever saw him give his son... His son who was standing in front of him, trying really hard not to break in front of a man who could just stare at him as if it was an abomination to have enough of the rude treatment he was receiving.

— This is not what I call modeling. This is what I call not enough. There must be only one thing that could have made you this way and it is school.

There was a disdain his father wasn’t even trying to hide. Why would he? It was the easiest way to make Adrien feel like shit and the older Agreste knew it as much as the younger.

— Next time something like that is happening to appears on my desk, you’ll never go to school again. For now, you’re forbidden to see all of your friends for the entire week and you’ll concentrate on our big contract. I cannot allow you to play with my name or with my image. I expect the best of you, Adrien. Do you understand?

He had nodded and got back into his room. Calling his transformation had been like a reflex. That night, his black leather suit was fitting his mood. A dark despair, a lack of luck in a dark cold world at night. He was running away, hoping that she was still awake, that she had left a light on, that her door was still open for him. It wasn’t. It felt was the last knife stabbing him right in the chest and the first tears escaped his eyes and his Princess would not be there to wipe them off his cheek, to hold him like she was normally doing. Unable to stand still, he falls on his knees. Unstoppable tears were running down to his cheeks with more force, his forehead unconsciously tapping on the glass of the trap-door. What if Chloé was right? Chloé was right. He was weak. Useless. Powerless. He closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear...slowly crying himself to sleep in the cold, he didn’t saw the trap door opening silently, nor than the girl who found him on her balcony.

— Chat? Please, wake up.

Half asleep, he managed to recognize that his dream was a great one, surprisingly. Because she was there. Soft voice, gentle hands and all...He would be able to soak in her warmth, to be told again that he was worthing something, she would...

— You can’t stay here...

Oh no...So this really was another nightmare that was slowly taking off its disguise... She was shutting him out...was he so worthless? Before he goes, he wanted to know why. Sure, Marinette, even a Marinette from his worst nightmare wouldn’t deny him an answer, right? And she would tell him the truth about it. When he looked at her, he prepared himself for the last blow. He needed to know for sure... After that, he would wake up, find the real Marinette and make sure that they were not in the same boat, that the Marinette who had defended him with such a fire that day was still awake, even if tucked in bed and that she would let him enter her room...But first...

— Why...Why am I...not enough? Not enough for Ladybug to trust me with her identity, not enough of a perfect son for my father... not there enough for my friends... not enough for you to let me stay...

Before he could say one more insanity, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and pushed her forehead against his. He knew his voiced had cracked, that his eyes were feverish, that he was clinging to her arms with an urge that was impossible to translate in words until he heard the soft albeit worried voice that was the one she was using when he was coming to her with his heart in his palms, hoping she could mend it...

— What I meant was that you cannot stay on my balcony in the cold like this, mon Chaton. Come inside with me.

Mon Chaton...two simple words, but it was enough to make his sadness back up a little. Oh my god, this was not a nightmare! This was the real Marinette, his friend, his Princess. As if to further prove it, she let her hands go down on his shoulders and arms, until she reached his own hands. Only the real Marinette could touch him this way, could feel the broken lonely boy’s aching need for gentleness and patience. It was heavenly after the harshness of his day... Fingers intertwined with his, she took him inside and directed them to her bed, as she was always doing when he was feeling down and she was tired. This last small detail of their routine achieved to give him the conviction that he would not dream of another rejection in the cold tonight. Acting incredibly fast, he buried his face in her neck, holding her tightly in his arms. There was so much distress in the move, but she was not afraid of it and he knew it. 

Of all the smell he known, one of his favorites was hers: calming, sweet and joyful just like her. To him, she was smelling of sugar, vanilla, raspberry, and comfort. As she let him lay against her, the cat-like boy knew she was feeling his unequal heartbeat that was trying to calm back in reaction to her presence. She was the one that was protecting him from the rest of the world, the one who was giving him hope and goals. A hand playing in his fluffy hair, while the other was soothingly going up and down on his back, she made him purr at the very moment the last piece of worry walked away from him. With his head under hers and his eyes closed, he was just like a kid who needed someone to tell him there were no monsters under the bed who could steal his loved one and she did. Silence and tender touches were filling the void of his fears, calming the wilds beasts in his head that were destroying everything in heir wake. After a few minutes, he was no longer trembling, but they both knew he was still fragile. She slowly raised her hand to his cheek, her forehead softly resting on his, nose to nose. Sensing the pain that was still remaining and painfully dropping in his eyes, she let her fingers melt in the soft silk of his hair, gently stroking. She pressed a hand on his tensed shoulder to squeeze him against her, slowly letting it linger on his back and putting the other on the base of his neck, at the end of his hair. Shakily, his arms began to ghost around her waist, like if he was not sure. Or very careful not to cross any boundary... Slowly, he began to sob, his nose hidden in the crook of her neck, tears dropping on her like salty little rivers of sadness escaping his slim frame. He needed to reassure himself, so this time, it was him that initiated their nose to nose contact. She let him paw at her and gave her kitten kisses with a small little joyful sound that warmed his bruised heart. That very night, he had been sure of one thing: Marinette was his Princess and he didn’t want to part from her if he could avoid it, so he took his courage in both his hands and asked in a little voice if he could dry the night. It was clumsy, but he hoped she didn’t mind... he just needed to be close to her.

— Can we...stay like this for the night? Just to sleep, cat’s honor! If you don’t want, it’s okay though...

She couldn’t say a word. Misunderstanding her reaction, he pulls in his deception and begun to feel incredibly stupid and embarrassed, slowly going out of her embrace. He turned around, jumping out of the bed, his tail and hears down.

— I...I’m sorry, I should have said nothing, that was stupid...I just...

But then, she jumped and curled against his back, her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder, near his ears.

— Chat... You’re going nowhere. Just let me grab the blanket.

— Really?

Without answering, she pushed back the hesitating cat on her bed, took the blanket, and put it on them. If any other guy she knew would have asked that from her, she would have slapped him without the tiniest regret, she told him, but she knew him better than that. How had he gained so much trust from the small girl? In the dead of the night, there was no one he could turn to, but there she was, telling him that she was feeling safe to let him stay...He didn’t wrap his arms around her, hardly believing that she was agreeing for him to stay, but she did, pressing him against her. She told him again and again that she knew she could trust him, that if he needed that to feel better, she would give him that, and gladly. That she needed him to be okay. When he asked her one last time if she was really sure, her exasperate sight was followed by a surprisingly joyful answer.

— This is a pawsitive answer, she had say.

Cuddles and puns. If this was not something to make him happy, nothing would.

— Princess...You made a pun!

— It must be your influence...

Slowly but surely, the humor signaling his well-bent was coming back.

— Am I a good or a bad influence?

And apparently, hers never died.

— A boy in my bed, is, of course, a bad influence!

They both laugh for a few minutes and it was good to just release the stress. It was so easy for them to be together, so simple! He tenderly caressed one of her cheeks and took away a tendril of hair that was getting in her face. They were nose to nose, cuddling, and Chat begun to purr. She didn’t push him away, on the contrary. The top of his head fall on her laps and soon, she was stroking his ears, his cheeks, the base of his neck, his jawline, and all he could do was curling himself around her to get closer. She took a bunch of hairs away from his face as he closed his eyes. Leaning into her sweet soft touch was an impulse. He nestled himself in her arms, unable to stop rubbing his nose against her neck and jawline. So warm, so soft... Her heartbeat was a lullaby he knew the many variations by heart. His sensitive cat ears were so close from it and it made him purr louder.

— I love it...  
Okay, now he was both confused and curious. 

— What?

— That sound...It means that you are happy.

He didn’t know any words that could really express the emotion he was feeling, so he just rubbed his nose on her neck, purring louder. She began to sing a sweet lullaby he never heard before, but her voice was so soothing and smooth. Like velvet to his sensitive hears. It has been so long since someone had sung for him! Closing his eyes and indulging in sleep had been so easy after this!

The next morning, he woke up first, feeling her arms around him before having his eyes fully open. Why aren’t all of my dreams like this one? Argh...I don’t want to wake up...This dream would fade like all the dreams were usually doing, but when he fully opened his eyes, Chat had one of the bigger surprises of his life...It was not a dream. Not at all. He had slept at Marinette’s place. In Marinette’s bed. All night long and without the tiniest nightmare! A more amazing fact than that was that he haven’t dreamed the girl’s arms around him. She was still holding him in her sleep! The feeling was new...Adrien never slept with someone, his civilian form was too shy and too alone any way to do something like that and there was no one Chat could think to fall asleep with. If someone had told him he was going to do this with Marinette, he wouldn’t have believed it. Marinette...his Princess. One arm across his torso and one leg intertwined with his, her head was comfortably placed on his shoulder as he was looking at her still sleeping figure. 

The first night he had slept at Marinette’s was one of his happiest memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the reveal, so I hope you're ready for the roller-coaster of emotions that are coming by! See you soon, I hope! 
> 
> P.S: Thanks again for reading me!


	5. Revealing half of the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The half-reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a lot of time to post this chapter. Life kept me busy as fudge!

If he was to lose that, to be forced to walk away from her if he was to lose the opportunity to see his Princess the way he could now... It would definitively break him. Even if she was part of his life as Adrien, it was not the same...The boy liked to think that Marinette was Adrien’s friend, no matter how shy and awkward she always was around him, but knew that she was most definitely at ease to be Chat’s Princess than Adrien’s friend. With her feline companion, she was witty, sassy, always saying what she was really thinking, making jokes and was gladly coming and staying close to him, never shutting him down. She was laughing, swaying and acting silly with him. They were able to talk or to stay silent and to still feel good together. A small whine escaped his lips as soon as the realization had down on him. No more hugs, no more free pastries, no more cuddles and films sessions, no more video games and petting times...No more helping with her designs because she would be too shy to even show him the drawings of them. Losing everything would shatter his shaken soul, he knew it as surely as he knew his cold room by heart. But what was it? What was it that he had done to his Lady ? It clearly was his fault... If only he could have paid more attention! But he was feeling down and now, he had...

— What did I do? Just tell me, I... I won’t do it again, I promise. No matter what is it.

His tail was down, his hands trembling and his green eyes were pleading. Breathing was hard as if his lungs were paralyzed, his heart wildly pounding in his ears. He was willing to beg, to do anything and everything she would order him to do in order to stay by her sides...but first, he needed to know. He needed to know and straight after that, hew would need Marinette. Yes, his Princess would be able to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but first, he needed to know...

— Please, My Lady, just tell me...Please...

As she looked at him, she saw the person he was trying to be to keep people around him, to stop loosing, she saw the lost boy she was trying to give peace to in her pink room. To please enough so that no one would ever go and leave him. He was damaged and was needing her to help him to understand what was going on. She tried to soften her gaze, to give him a little reassuring smile, to put her hand on his shoulder so he could stop to feel guilty for nothing...

— Chat...you did nothing wrong.

— I must have done something wrong...tell me....tell me what it is!

She damned herself to hell and back; he was still suffering because of her. If only she had paid more attention to the damn words coming out of her stupid clumsy mouth! Her heart was aching with his and for both their sakes, she needed to make it stop once and for all. She needed to do something, but how to convince him? Suddenly, she realized that nothing would take him out of his fears if she was to act like the Ladybug persona she used to be like around him. He needed her to drop her walls and expectations and be his princess once more. At that very moment, she felt as if she had already taken off her mask and suit; naked, free of any pretend, her heart pounding wildly...She dropped on her knees to be on the same level than her prostrated partner. He was not prepared to the moment she wrapped her arms around his sobbing frame, pushing him on her laps, her warm embrace so shockingly similar to Marinette’s as she tucked his head under her chin, one of her hand against his cheek, nuzzling his ears and the soft hair between them. In his experience, rejection and deception were not coming hands in hands with hugs and gentle touches, but was she holding him out of pity to let him down gently straight after? His Lady was not cruel, she would never lead him on and send mixed signals for fun...but he would have been much more secure if it was his princess that was there, her soft gentleness and kind acceptance acting as an antidote to his corrosive fears and insecurities. 

He leaned into her small frame slowly and with enough caution that if she wanted to back away, she could do so, baring himself for the rejection to come. She had felt her partner’s hesitations: he was always so thoughtful and gentlemen with her, trying his best to keep her safe and happy. Now, it was her turn. Ladybug’s usual gestures of affection were brief like an illusion, going away faster than Chat could roam in the city with his baton and leaving him wanting more... But this time, unlike any other time during which they were so close, she held him even tighter, the hand that was on his cheek coming to rest against his waist to support him. While inhaling deeply, the girl tried her best to focus on making her partner feel as safe as she was feeling while saving the day with him. One hand gently stroking his back and the other one carefully taking away the tears that were running on his cheeks, she placed a tender kiss on his forehead. When she began to rock him tenderly, he closed his eyes and went limp. For the touch starved young man, it was paradise; his Lady’s warm body was soft against his, her slow breath was reassuring and the pounding of her heart near was something he tried to memorize to keep with him forever. Her rare tokens of affection were making them shine to him like precious jewels, they both knew it. She needed to change that and she was beginning to tonight, she was there for this reason. This embrace was even more than what she was usually giving him and he couldn’t believe it was not a dream. Just as if she had felt his thoughts, she tried to soothe him even more.

— You can lean on me, you know, Chat.

He looked at her if she had just offered him the sky, but she was not done. There were many things that needed to be said and she was going to, placing feather-like touches between each reassuring promise.

—It’s okay. I won’t drop you. I won’t let you go.

A light kiss on his nose and he wished for this strange moment of peace to last, because such tenderness was a gift and he thanked whoever and whatever made it happen… There was something in her voice that the cat-like hero had never heard in there but that wasn’t foreign, a careful tenderness that he was familiar with only because of Marinette…and now his Lady was...

— I’ll stay with you.

One small lingering caress of her fingers on each of his temple and he felt his heartbeat slow down a little.

— Just lean on me, I got you.

A gentle kiss to his forehead and he relaxed totally against his partner. If she was having his back, he could trust her to keep him from falling. He allowed himself to think that if not, the time the illusion would last would be enough to give a break to his heart. Her lips were on his cheeks and then she was focusing her fingers on his jaw and chin, exploring his face as if she was seeing him for the first time, gently massaging his skin. 

— Stop worrying, kitty cat. You’re not alone. I’m with you. I’m here. I got you. I’m not going anywhere, I stay with you.

Wild wide eyes glowing in the dark were taking her in. 

— It’s a dream... 

A shiver made his way along her spine: how could he sound so hopeful and so resigned at the same time? 

— I’m real. 

Her voice was tempting him like a mermaid call and he couldn’t resist her, even if it was all just a dream. He needed her and was willing to take whatever she wanted to give him freely, illusion or not. For now, she was with him, so he raised his trembling fingers to slowly caress her cheek. As she leaned in his touch, he felt a shock pass through his body. He could feel the softness of her skin, the warmth of her breath on his suit, the tickling of her hairs on his wrist. She was real: he was breathing in her perfume, her arms truly were around him, not letting go... From its own initiative, his tail wrapped itself around her waist and for once, she didn’t ask him to let go of her in any way.

— Do you believe me, now?

—...My Lady....

She let him hide his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder and place desperate little kitten kisses there and squeezed her against him, pawing at her back. She even scratched the nape of his neck until a low and soft purr was reverberating through both of them.

— Kitty...

The way she let his pet name fall out of her lips, in a breathy whimper, made him shiver. When he felt her take a deep breath, he braced himself for her next words: she would probably ask him to let go of her, but instead...

— It’s me that should be sorry. 

Once again, amazingly confused green orbs looked with warm sapphire like ones. Marinette knew that Chat Noir had never thought to resent her for anything she did not give him, even if he was deserving it. He was not just her partner, he was her friend and she felt so unfair to make him believe that her superhero self was not caring about him as much as her civilian identity… The girl needed to tell him that, to explain, but more importantly, to apologize, so she did. 

— I am... I’ve been so blind and selfish… and I ended up hurting you... I always seem to do that, but you still jump in front of me and take the hit, and stand by me and take care of me, and…

Like it always did when it was the worst timing to do so, a little beeping sound escaped the red-cladded heroine’s miraculous. When he heard the all too familiar bip-bip coming from her earrings that was telling them that she was having only a few minutes left, he weakly tried to jump out of her embrace even if he was sure that it would break his already damaged heart. But letting him go was the last of her intention. Holding his legs with hers to keep him on her laps, she took his hands in hers gently but firmly, making his eyes growing wide. He was clearly unsure of what was happening as she intertwined their fingers with a reassuring smile.

— Ladybug, you’re about to de-transform! You should...

— It’s okay…I want you to know.

His heart skipped a beat, his breath got caught in his lungs and his small sound of surprise didn’t convey even a quarter of his actual feelings. Had he heard her correctly? What was going on in his head was written on his face. With both sides of her, he always had been an open book. Years of partnership, battles, and friendship; that was the result. Another bip-bip echoed in the night, but neither of them paid attention to it. Their hearts were beating too fast and intertwined as they were, they both felt the other’s increased heartbeat. The way he looked at her at that very moment was one she wanted to always remember. Cupping his face was in the most loving way she could, she tried to explain herself.

—You already saw me without the mask... 

Where? When? Of course, he could have saved her civilian identity without knowing it or run into her, but… Was it what she was meaning by « seeing her? » She was not making any sense and his tired brain was still trying to get every piece of information together… The only person he was seeing with his mask on was his Princess… A warm feeling danced along his spine when he considered the possibility that she could be the answer to one more of his questions and prayers. Could she really be? Was it even possible for him to be that lucky? But he was a black cat, a lowly knight, a shitty partner, so how could he deserve such a miracle? Another bip-bip echoed in the night, but neither of them heard it, they were too busy looking at each other as if they were both holding their friend and partner’s world. After years of working together, after battles, good and bad days, after everything they had done together, they were finally here, hearts beating fast, hope and tenderness dancing around. His face still in her hands, she rubbed her nose to his and whispered the last thing he expected her to say. 

— If I ever had a doubt that the civilian me was not good enough, you proved me wrong. You return to me no matter what... I want you to know that you have all of me with you, not one without the other… I need you to know it, to see it… mon Chaton.

She saw the exact moment when he connected all the little dots…

— My…Princess?

When he breathed her nickname in an awed voice, it was her turn to shiver. He knew, finally, he knew! It was his turn to cup her face in his palms, his fingertips stroking her face slowly, mindful of his claws. The boy needed to touch her to be sure he was not hallucinating, treating her as if she was made of some sacred glass. The awe that was radiating from his entire being was like a sun, warming her to the very core. The last bip-bip decided to manifest itself and a pink light engulfed her as his first happy tears began to fall. 

— It really is you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add 2 more chapters or just one before ending this story?


	6. The moment it happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, but...A kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. 
> 
> 1\. I know it has been long for me to post another chapter. It was hard for me to write, so I didn't for a while. This is short, but I'm actually pleased with it. 
> 
> 2\. I failed at writing Tikki... Sorry for not giving you a more important place in this story, Tikki...
> 
> 3\. I decided to add a 7th chapter...You can read the story without the 7th chapter if you'd like to escape the upcoming sex scene...It will be my first time writing sinful stuff, so please, be patient with me. I want it to be soft and sweet and fluffy...
> 
> 4\. THANKS FOR THE KUDOS, THE BOOKMARKS, THE COMMENTS AND TO STILL BE READING!!!!

The look of total and completely sincere happiness he gave her was worth everything. Chat had always looked at Ladybug as if she was an unattainable goddess and at Marinette as if she was a kind of sweet guardian angel… Now that he knew, the two visions were colliding in one and the result was taking the girl’s breath away. Chat had always been beautiful to her, sometimes in the most simple ways, but this was taking the cake. It was not that she had never admired his graceful and silent way to move, or the way his hands were dancing whenever he was talking about something he was passionate by or interested in, or how expressive and spontaneous he could effortlessly be. Sure, she knew her kitty was a solar presence with his blond hair, his warm personality, and shining smiles when they were sincere. Adorable when concentrated, heartwarming when happy and absolutely gorgeous when confident, her partner was all that. But now, on a rooftop at night, with both of their hearts beating fast, his pupils still dilated from the revelation of her secret identity, his chest nervously rising and falling, to her, he was glowing. And the way he was looking at her…Shining green eyes were taking her in as if she was the whole world worth. Shyly, almost incredulously, a clawed hand brushed against her cheek before cupping it gently and she leaned in, nuzzling his palm and wrist. 

 

Chat’s heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would get out of his chest anytime now. It was as if his own happiness was making the organ ten times bigger. Feelings were too vast to be contained by his body only. When he reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek, they were trembling and the openly tender smile gracing the girl’s lips confirmed that paradise was not a place, it was her. Her and her endearing way to just be herself, kind, funny, caring, daring, sassy, brilliant… Perfect. The boy was about to touch an angel he never imagined he could ever come so close to. Colliding in his mind like some meteorites, images of Marinette with and without the mask were painting the amazing person holding him in her arms. She was so beautiful! The leather-cladded hero already knew his Princess was: anybody who had saw her designing, cooking, laughing and taking care of people could and should. But there was more to the already amazing girl he was lucky enough to be taken care of by she was his Lady…and at the moment, Ladybug unmasked was so close to him…close enough to touch, close enough for him to breath her in, to feel her and to know for sure she was real…close like his Princess was like Marinette had always been. Marinette who had taken her broken partner in without hesitations, who had compromised with her own need for safety regarding her secret identity to take care of him, to make sure that he knew he had a place to feel safe and welcomed to return to…Suddenly he hides his face in his hands as if he had committed a horrible crime. Marinette saw small salty rivers appear along his cheeks so suddenly that she got confused until she heard her partner whimper in distress, breaking contact with her to rock himself weakly. 

— I’ve been so blind…all this time you were so close, and I just…I really am a pathetic idiot…I don’t even deserve to be that lucky. I’m unworthy of you, you deserve a better partner, one that doesn’t crumble down this way, one that could have been smart enough to know you, to see that he never had a chance to even consider to…

A fire rose in the girl’s heart. She was furious. Furious at whoever made him believe he was not worthing it, furious with herself for not encouraging him enough as Ladybug, furious with Hawkmoth for sending akumas that could make her partner doubt of his own capacities as a person or as a superhero. No one could take down her partner, not even himself, she would not let him! Cutting his rambling short was not going to be done with words and she was well aware of it. When he was in this state, he needed something more direct and more effective. Of all the times Marinette had deliberately chosen to stop hesitating, this was the one moment she chose to do the most loving gesture she ever dares to do. Cupping his face between her palms with a wild determination, she captured his lips with hers. He was tasting of salt, of warmth, and of home. She felt the way his breath hitched, how he tensed and the exact moment he surrendered to her. When he clumsily answered her call, she realized that he had probably never been kissed. A shiver ran along the black cat of Paris’ skin and she understood. For him, this was meaning as much as for her. By joining them this way, she was accepting him, claiming him. Now, she also needed to reassure him, to show him that everything was okay and it made her calm down. The boy she was loving with all of her heart was deserving more than a heavy make-out session dictated by an emergency situation…Her partner was deserving the world, and her now uncovered world had more to offer than sheer desperation, rash decisions, and agressivity, so she tried to make him melt the way he was making her whenever he was purring against her. Pouring all of her love for him in the tender way she was caressing his lips, Marinette wanted, no needed Chat to know how important and precious he was to her. 

Adrien felt the difference. The kiss had begun as a heated switching from angriness to a more careful one…Ladybug, once unmasked, really was his Princess, caring from head to toes. Her hands had loosened their grip on his face to caress his cheeks and play in his hairs while her warm soft lips pressed themselves slowly against the boy’s. She knew perfection which spots to give her attention to in order to make him feel content, cared for and loved. Those gentle ministrations added to the way her body was molding itself with his was something too good to be a dream. She was treating him in a way only she could. Adrien’s father and Nathalie were treating him as a breakable albeit valuable item. Nino and Alya, no matter how positively different, would never know him entirely…but his Lady, his Mari… The carefulness, the devotion in her touch was not all about worshiping the perfect little image he could be, it was all about acknowledging him as a livable, worthy, trustable, alive, free person. His sweet Princess was unique and he was putty in her hands, trying to remember himself that breathing would not shatter the moment. She was intoxicating and as he tries to reciprocate the kiss, to show her how much he too, was caring for her, needed her, he knew for sure that he would let nothing or no one take her away from him. While visiting Marinette under the guise of his superhero persona, he had learned how magical she was, but the kiss was taking things to another level, to another world in which there was no darkness. Her taste was something he would burn forever in his memory: vanilla, strawberry, and comfort. He was not sure if his own hands had asked for permission before settling themselves on her waist, but at that point, while a timid tongue was exploring the contour of his lips, there was nothing more important to Chat than his Marinette taking the time to taste him, to scream without a sound how much she wanted him. Him. Not Nathanaël, not Luka, not a fake perfect model boy; but him, and this certitude was anchoring him like nothing else. Nothing in the world could have made Adrien feel better at the moment. When she crawled on his laps, he felt as if a liquid fire was traveling in his veins.

When they both needed air, she was still there, not letting go of him, not going away herself. Forehead to forehead, nose to nose, heart to heart, not holding back, they were lost in their small universe. Until Marinette felt the cold of the night and the exhaustion of the night weight on her, that is. Chat’s chest supporting her was heavenly, the way he was holding her so lovingly…she yawned realized and he too was probably tired.

— I can’t let you go right now but I’m starting to be a little cold, kitty. Can you take us home, mon chaton? We could cuddle on my bed and you could stay the night?

Nuzzling her and purring loudly, he felt a wave of pure awe when the girl cuddled herself further against him. Lucky like him, for sure it was a statistic mistake but he would never dare to complain. 

— Sure thing my Lady, my Princess, my miraculous Mari…

She laughed when he kissed her nose and he blushed when she kissed his neck. Vaulting in the Parisian night with his baton, the duo took the aerial path to the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Adrien will be forced to detransform: he can't stay Chat all along, can't he? Sorry Plagg.


	7. This is not a chapter, just a few things I need to say about this fanfiction

Hello all ! 

I'm (again, yes, I know) changing my mind for the number of chapters for this fanfiction. I wanted to end this with the rest of the reveal and their first time together and that's it, but it felt rushed somehow... The other thing to consider is that Adrien is not used to physical contacts as Adrien and must be too overwhelmed to do anything directly after the reveal...Plus, what if he is afraid that him being Adrien would change things no matter what his Mari said? And because I feel like being a little shit, I want him to stay the night at Marinette's, wake up from a nightmare and think he had dreamt the entire reveal so she could reassure him. I think it would make more sense, so I'll write more than 7 chapters and tags will probably change a lot in the next few weeks. 

I still don't know how I'll conclude this nor than how many chapters this will last, but THANKS for still reading this story! Thanks for the kudos, the comments, the bookmarks, thanks for your patience and understanding and encouragements too. I know that I never update at the same speed, but I try to keep chapters coming. 

See you soon, chapter 7 is on its way and it's coming fast!!

A.D.P


	8. A night just for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff...extra fluffiness and...LOVING FLUFFY CONTENT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This is not a long chapter, but it's fluffy. 
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy it!

A blond and black blur was silently running across Paris in the direction of a well known and well-loved bakery, the cargo in his arms clinging to him in the loveliest way. To get her this close and this happy because of him… It was a miracle Adrien was still not sure he deserved, but luckily for him, Marinette was totally convinced that he did and as long as she was sure of that, he would do anything in his power to stay someone she would want around, even as his civilian self, which would perhaps be the hardest part of it. If he was lucky enough…Knowing who he was would perhaps make things easier? For him, it would for sure, but for her? He could only hope so. Sure, he was still feeling unworthy of both of her identities…but couldn’t live without one or the other. He was craving, needing the whole package deal around to do more than just struggling to survive. In exchange, he would cherish her, spoil the girl, give her his everything, help her in any way he could, take care of her, protect her…die for her if needed…His Mari was deserving everything the world could offer. But for now, she had asked a ride back home and he was pleased to oblige. Trying to concentrate on the strength of his jumps to keep the ride comfortable for his passenger, Chat could not stop the giddy warm feeling that was making his eyes sparkles like two peridots, taking off a weight of his shoulders and making it so easier to breathe …a feeling he was privileged enough to get whenever he was around the one currently resting her head on his shoulder. 

Some might not see it, but for the superhero, this moment was going to be one of the rare highlights of his life. Sure, Chat had had many opportunities to hold Marinette like this since the beginning of their friendship, granted, it had not happened a lot while her mask was on… It was a lot easier to do so when she was still just his Princess, taking her to some of the most beautiful spots to get an amazing view of Paris at night after a bad day or taking her away from an akuma attack because keeping her safe was his top priority, it was instinctive. But this was not a situation involving a bad day or an akuma, on the contrary, it was even more magical! After all, this was the night he had finally understood how much the girl in his arms was caring for him, trusting him, relying on him and it was giving Adrien a strong need to laugh to let the rest of the world knows how full his heart was. His Lady was his Princess, she was still accepting him and had kissed him on the lips! It was not a mere peck, it had been a soul-searching, tender and passionate, freeing kiss that gave made the superhero shivers. How could such a simple touch ignite a spark in him that was mixing love, lust, and awe the way hers had done? For the young man, it was a beautiful marvelous mystery. When his mother was still around, kisses were beautifully incorporated to his everyday life: they were a remembering of how cherished he was. When Emilie Agreste had disappeared, every ounce of warm tenderness, affectionate touch had gone with her. As Adrien, the model, casual devoid of any affection kisses were part of the work, doing nothing for the touch-starved boy nor than for his shattered heart…but Marinette’s small attentions, lingering touch and soft friendly kisses to Chat Noir had. She had gathered all of his shattered pieces she could reach and mended them gently, not once asking anything from him other than what he wanted to give her. His Princess had understood that he needed someone and had chosen to be this person for him: someone he could talk, share, cry and laugh with, a girl he could rely on to have his back, and not only in battle or at school. A person to see him without running away. 

And a few minutes earlier…she had rocked his world twice: once by retransforming in front of him and twice by kissing him. His Mari had always been affectionate and quick to react when he was drowning in self-depreciation… But never ever had the young woman been so boldly loving. Chat wouldn’t have had it any other way. If anyone would have asked him to describe the kiss, all he would probably be able to answer would be ‘’a hell of a paradise’’. Once his surprise had passed, he had been answering her lips with his own. Experimented with kisses was not something Adrien was, but no matter how shy, clumsy and awkward his tentatives where, somehow, kissing her was so similar to the way they were fighting akumas together that it came to him naturally: he was only following her lead, allowing himself to be surprised along the way and trying to make her feel as good as possible. He too wanted to do his part, to show her care and tenderness, he wanted to please her, to make her pant and moan if he was able to, to take her breath away and give her oxygen in the same move. The black cat of Paris wanted his beloved to need him as much as him her, to show his adoration in every way he could. Marinette already knew he loved grand gestures to show affection and commitment, that he was always eager to spoil her and she was taking it very well…but now that she had kissed him… The boy wanted to take those needs to the other level; knowing what effects a kiss between them was able to provoke, he only wanted to initiate their next one if she would give him this incredible chance. If it was to be anything like the one they shared earlier… Even when they had broken away because they still needed to breathe, she had looked at him in a way that had made his heart swell and he had thought that nothing could be better, but then… Then, the sweet, kind, amazing, perfect, strong girl had asked him to take her home. And not because she needed his help to do so, not at all. The kwami of creation he had seen flying into in her purse earlier was full with cookies and could have easily transformed her chosen, who could as easily decide to travel by her own terms and capacities, but no. Marinette had asked Chat to stay close and was relying on him to take her to a safe place in which they could still have time together. 

When Ladybug had dropped her perfect-hero-mask, Marinette had stopped pretending that she was strong enough to do everything on her own and by herself. It had not been easy to do it with Alya when they were both in the suit and at the beginning of the evening, she had almost forgotten how to do it when she had faced her kitty. Probably that Ladybug had been afraid that if people knew she had obvious weaknesses, they would stop trusting her and looking up to her enough to let her do her heroic job. She saw it was not the case when Chat came to see her civilian self wearing his heart on his sleeves and how Rena reacted when she asked for pieces of advice from her superhero team-mate, but actually letting go of her invincible persona was…miraculous. It was freeing to see that she was still acknowledged as a strong, capable, dependable person after that and to witness how it had made her kitty happy when she had shown him trust from both sides of the mask. At the moment, she was sure that she couldn’t be happier. Chat had always had faith in her, from day one, but the fact that even after the reveal he was believing in her, taking care of her; it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Marinette felt safe, warm and free in the boy’s arms. She had always been, no matter under which identity, but this night was even more special. He was being extra careful, she could tell, just as always; not holding her too tight or too loosely, trying to keep her in a comfortable position without letting her position interfere with his moves. How aware he was of her was something she understood even if it never ceases to amaze her. They were partners, friends, they knew each other and as such, they were attuned. Sure, at the moment, it was perhaps not the only reason for Marinette’s every sense were all focused on Chat… The way his muscles were rolling was mesmerizing and the way his breathing was even and calming, the rhythm of his heartbeat and the vibration of his purr were like a lullaby she could listen again and again non-stop were things she had learned to deeply enjoy about her partner. 

It was almost too soon when they arrived at her balcony, but she knew that he would stay and that’s the only reason why she allowed him to let go of her a little to open the trapdoor before pulling her closer to him again and entering her room in one swift motion. She really was glad that her bed was under the trapdoor because no matter how silent Chat Noir’s landings were, if they were ending on her army of pillows and blankets, there was no need to be more careful than not when she was coming back home after a patrol or permitting her partner to enter her room this way. As if he could read her thought, Chat’s eyes sparkled maliciously and he let out not one, but two puns in a row. 

— Your bed is miaouwraculously well situated, Purrincess. 

The way he purred the first half of her nickname made her shivers. Mistaking her reaction, the boy held her with one arm and draped a soft blanket around the girl he loved without stopping to touch her. He would not let her be cold on his watch, not when he could help it! It was not the first time that he was wrapping up his Princess like this, but it gave him an idea. It would mean to let go of his Princess for a few minutes…but it was worth the wait and as soon as it would be done, he could get back to cuddling his Mari. Yeap, it was definitively worthing the shot and he perked up! Adrien was a pro at making them with blankets, pillows and everything fluffy he could find; it was something his everyday loneliness at home had made him learn fast. After all, all curled up in a sea of carefully arranged blankets and surrounded by pillows and comforter nicely hugging him from side to side, a little bit as if he was in a pillow fort without a roof, how could he not feel safe and warm? It had been the more efficient way to comfort himself he had found before he got the chance to cuddle with his Princess. Combining those two things was sounding too heavenly to resist, but would she agree? In his mind, it was bound to be exciting and calming at the same time. Making a nest to rest in with someone else was going to be an entirely different experience, a new trilling one, really…even more so when Marinette was going to be this someone else! But what if she was finding it totally childish? What if she was to laugh at him? He nibbled at his lips with his teeth and she saw his nervous gesture. 

— What is it, mon Chaton?

Her voice was as soft as the gentle hands cupping his face so she could look into his eyes. Marinette knew her kitty very well and right now, he wanted to ask her something, she could tell, but her Chaton was not saying a word. Tail shyly twitching and hands gently pawing on her blankets, there was a contained excitement visible in his expressive cat-like green eyes. 

— You know you can tell me everything, right?

Somehow, Adrien was still not used to Marinette’s unconditional acceptance of his needs, ideas, and dreams and needed to remember himself that unlike Nathalie and his father, his Mari was not one to deny a request right away just because of how silly or intimate it was looking like. If ever she was not at ease with something, she would tell him and back away, but propose something else she could do instead to still be close. She helped him to fight the demons in his mind, in his heart and soul. Nuzzling his face in her hands, he thanked very god that was listening, including the one trapped inside of his ring, for his Mari’s presence by his sides, no matter how awkward or over the top he sometimes was. The girl had taken the habit to feed, cuddle and pet him, for god sake! It was not even the first time he was going to stay the night, so why was it so challenging to ask her if he could build them a comfy nest?! Just now, she was being patient as an angel! Before doubting too much, tail twitching and a small shy smile on his lips, he asked her… 

— CanIbuyildusacomfynest?

He winced when he understood that he had been talking too fast for her to understand, but before he could curl up on himself in regret and ask her to forget about it, she surprised him, again. Her hands came down from his cheeks to caress his arms until she reached the claws hands covered in black leather. Intertwining their fingers, she gently squeezed and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. 

— Chaton, no matter what you are trying to say, you can tell me everything, you know? I won’t laugh or get angry, I promise. Just take your time and tell me.

— Well…Since I…stay the night… I wanted to cuddle…but in… I wanted to… kinda…build a comfy nest…?

\-- A nest? What do you mean?

Suddenly embarrassed by how the girl in front of him could interpret it, he did his best to explain. 

\-- Well, kinda like a blanket fort...but with no roof. You make the floor part with the best pillows you have and you surround them with blankets, and comforters, and more pillows or some stuffed animals...you can make the walls of it in the form of your body, so when you're in them, it's like a big hug... I call it a nest because it's like a small...bubble. It's warm... and safe...and well...you were cold and I thought it could be a nice space to be in at the moment...I'm so sorry if this sound weird! 

Seing how panicked her partner was becoming, Marinette wanted to reassure him. At first, the word had bugged her, but now that she understood that it was just a comfy space made of comforting things, she really looked forward to the idea. Letting go of his hands to hug him, she nodded against him, letting her hands play in his hair in a way she knew he liked to show him her appreciation. 

— Kitty, you’re a genius! There are fluffy blankets, pillows, and comforters in the closet near my sewing machine, you can take whatever you need. I trust you, okay? Just let me put on my pajamas and I’ll be right back to help!

Her enthusiastic answer made his heart make backflips in his chest.

— Thank you, Princess.

Tenderly, she scratched him underneath his chin until a small purr was audible.

— It’s me that should thank you, Chat. For always taking such good care of me. No matter what your comfy nest will look like, it will be purrfect to cuddle in. I can’t wait to see; I’ll be back soon!

With a kiss on the forehead, she took her things to the bathroom and let the masked boy get to work, his heart pounding, his soul light and content. He was determinate to make the comfiest nest to cuddle in with his amazing partner, so without losing more time, he got to the closet his Mari had talked about earlier…and hit the jackpot and a grin paltered on his lips, Adrien threw everything on Marinette’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of the comfy nest, more fluff and the rest of the reveal to come in the next chapter! 
> 
> Are you ready?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nest, the pajama...and enough cuddles to lead us close to the reveal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated this fanfiction and as much as I'm sorry to have made you wait, there are vital things in my life that had taken my time and energy and a few new beginnings for other fanfictions that had popped in my mind. 
> 
> Right now, I'm in a strange place mentally and it shows in whatever I write, I just hope that this chapter will flow harmoniously with those I had previously written. Luckily, this chapter was already half done, so it took me less time to get it right, so here's a chapter a little longer than the last one (at least, I tried to make it longer...). I hope you'll like it!
> 
> WARNING: I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR CAVITIES, LACK OF KLEENEX OR ANY OTHER OVER-FLUFFINESS-RELATED-OVERLOADS. Thanks for your support and comprehension. ;)

At first, Adrien had not paid attention to the colors of the secret stash of pillows, blankets, and comforters that his Princess had let him borrow, but taking a closer look, he could not help but realize that it was their colors… First, it surprised him. From the sweet designer, Chat was expecting all shades of pink, with black and white accents, not all of those vibrant green, deep smooth black and bright red. It was not matching her room and if Adrien had not known how supportive of her partner his Lady was, it would have been awkward, knowing that Marinette was not the biggest fan of the duo of superhero… But now, knowing that his Princess and his Lady were the same, it was such an evidence! Both Ladybug and Marinette had always insisted that the two members of the duo were equal; it was out of question for the masked heroine and the wannabe designer to let anyone call him a sidekick or a bother. Many times before the reveal, Adrien had witnessed the two most important girls in his life defending him or going out of their ways to make sure the world knew just how strongly they were believing in him. Be it Ladybug coldly answering to a reporter during an interview, proudly talking to the others of the team about their last intervention, or Marinette designing clothes and accessories inspired by him or sharing her experience of being saved by him on the Ladyblog to let the public opinion on him become even more positive…or this one amazing girl being both his Princess and his polka-dotted partner keeping a huge secret stash of pillows, blankets, and comforters uniting both of their colors and signature patterns so amazingly… there was always someone who got his back and helped him to remember how loved and cared for he was and the present moment was one more remember he would keep in memory for whenever he was feeling unworthy or not good enough. This was warming his heart and as he got to the bottom of the closet, he was ready to burst in happy tears. 

The young man never saw so many designs featuring them and screaming ‘’proud and precious partnership ‘’ out loud like the few red and polka-dotted items mixed with some black and electric green patterned ones as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Some were cat-themed, ladybug-themed or even both! Blushing madly and almost purring, tail switching and ears all perked up, a familiar warmth grew inside him. How much of a loving wreck his Lady could make him become? He was seriously wondering. Most of the time, she was not even trying, proving in one sweet smile that what everyone was saying about black cats being unlucky was bullshit. If it had been true, the amazing, fantastic, marvelous girl would have chosen to keep someone else by her side. Adrien had already promised himself that he would deserve her love and care and to keep them until after his last breath. If he was to die protecting her, he wanted to be at least, a fond memory, someone who would have given her everything she needed from him and more. For as long as she was giving him the chance, he’d be whatever she’d be needing: a protector, a puny idiot, a trustworthy partner, a friend always ready to listen and full of advice, a brother, a lover, if she deemed him worthy enough… As long as she was keeping a place for him in the depts of her golden heart, he would gladly snuggle in it and bask in her kind affection… 

The snuggling part of his thought took him back to the project at hand. He could go on and on about what it was meaning to him that his Marinette was Ladybug and that he was closer to her than he ever deemed possible before their moment on the rooftops earlier that night, but it would not make his construction build itself. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on his task. It was a fairly simple one, but the boy was nervous and tired as he tried to select what he needed. Nuzzling the blankets to test their textures and pawing at some cushions —minding his claws, of course!— to measure their potential of fluffiness, he chose the biggest pillows he could find and placed them on his Princess’ mattress in such a way that they would act like soft walls isolating the duo from the rest of the world without restricting them. He knew that those were not made to stay upright without support and that with them in the nest, it would provide the perfect feeling of safe isolation, but he still felt as if he had done a pathetic job at assembling them in such an imperfect way. Not to help, a kyrielle of ‘’what if’’ was dancing in his mind and more than anything, he wanted his Princess to enjoy her time with him. After their evening, the reveal, the mind-blowing kiss they had exchanged… The leather-cladded hero just wanted this moment to be perfect, to stop the time so they could be together and happy a little longer. With the morning could come so many things, good and bad ones, but at least, that night would be entirely theirs no matter what. Sighing, Chat tried not to think about the moment he would tell or show Marinette who was hiding behind the familiar mask she had learned to see pass through. Would she mind that it was Adrien Agreste purring in her arms, kissing her? Would she stutter, fall and try to run away? Proximity was a familiar ground between Ladybug her partner and between his Princess and her knight. No matter if it was a good or a bad day, hugs, teasing and affectionate gestures were always exchanged, but what if him being well, his civilian self, could take her away from him? Anxiety was eating him alive and he breathed as slowly as he could, trying to calm down. Sure, Adrien, perfect model, local golden boy, and heir of one of the biggest name in the fashion industry was not as close to his Mari as his alter ego. It certainly was highly unusual for Adrien and Marinette to be in close contact, using her pink room as an escape for whatever hardships or tests the world was sending them like Chat and his Princess were already doing. Chat, behind the disguise provided by his mask, had told a lot of his secrets to his Mari and more secrets were to be told to the trustworthy girl, and not only his identity…

Nor Adrien nor the black cat of Paris had told Marinette about the little nests before that night and he still needed to explain to her what it was all about. Before, it had not been important to introduce the topic…After all, since they became close enough to cuddle and sleep side by side, close enough for her to pet him and for him to comfort her if she was crying, their time together had topped the first place on his list of the calming and reassuring things for him to do when he was feeling too alone, too sad or unable to take a harsh word anymore. Exposing one of his coping mechanism to the girl he was head over heels with was never in his conscious plans, but there he was, trusting her not to laugh at his childish antics or push him down. She never did and he dared to hope she would never and this is why no matter how confused he was, he was doing this. Patting the space between the walls, he tried to make sure that everything was perfect. 

Adrien had always made sure, whenever he was building a nest like this, that the walls were like a full-body hug and this time was not going to be the exception. The boy only prayed that he had been able to figure out properly how much space was needed in the middle of the nest for them both. He had visually measured carefully before spacing the pillows correctly, but still; he was a little bit insecure. The duo had to be comfortably settled and it was his responsibility to make it happen. With a little luck, the feeling of them all bundled up on her bed like this would make her smile, put stars in her eyes. To know that he was one of the people able to do that…it was a real gift. Settling as many blankets as needed to secure the position of the structure, he kept the thickest and the softest to cuddle in. There! It should keep them warm. 

At the exact moment he was as satisfied as possible with his handiwork, the soft padding sound announcing Marinette’s return was heard and Chat knew that this was the moment he could either be the most embarrassed about for the rest of his life or the one during which his Princess would, once again, brighten his life with her good mood. Turning around to look at her reaction after seeing the nest, his heart almost stopped beating when he saw her.

— Tada! What do you think, kitty?

The girl had taken the pause to show off her design and lightly twirled on herself a few times. 

It definitively was not the first time his Lady was trying to make him have a heart attack, but this time, she might have reached her goal. Her hairs were down and he knew that she was aware of his personal preference for that hairstyle because he could brush her raven locks and play in her strands with his equally dark clawed hands to his heart content…Just this little attention was meaning the world to him, but combined to what she wearing… it was threatening to make him die of happiness. Since the cat themed-hero had become a close friend with the young woman, she had been very visually supportive of him in her creations, including clothes and accessories, but this! This was a whole new level of appreciation. Not only was she wearing his colors, but the new masterpiece she had designed was deviously and solely dedicated to him… Riding low on her lips, the bottom of the pajama was a simple black one. What made it special was the almost invisible form of a black cat embroidery running on her left leg: the ears and paws were pretty standard, but the face was catching the attention immediately…and was composed of a pair of intense green cat eyes, a few white whiskers, and a little Ladybug atop a cute pink nose. If the pants were reducing him to a puddle of happy goo, somehow, he should have known that she would find a way to make time stop by combining it to the top she was wearing. 

Adrien had been in the fashion industry all of his life, and this was the first time ever that he was able to see for himself a piece of personalized clothing who was as professional as it was sentimental, carrying and showing so many feelings, secrets and stories in one look, having a style reuniting so many fashion-related skills. If he had been under the shook, he would have kissed Marinette right than and there, but he just stood there, frozen by awe and purring loud enough to compete with a train. The top was a simple black one with a meaningful inscription in neon green: ‘’ This Princess is a Lady in disguise…and she has the purrfect knight.’’A pun…she had put a pun! and a clue about her identity…Knowing both sides of her, the creative designer had intended to wear it only after the reveal…Which mean that she had planned on telling him for long enough to create, design and sew it! He had felt warm just at seeing how she had incorporated cute little paw prints as the dots on her ''i'' and the green around the hem and the handle of the tank top but this revelation? This just made him the happiest cat alive!!! In his head, Marinette was the one meticulously planning things for a faraway future while his Lady was the master of the plans on the spot, pun intended. In the outfit, there were both girls in one harmonious truth. Of his Lady, he was recognizing the impulsivity and the boldness of the colors, the simples direct lines and the proud yet gentle way the clothes were hugging the frame of the woman in front of him. From Marinette, the outfit had gained the subtlety of the little details, the sassy wit of her way to be funny, the spontaneous easy love she was giving him…and the sweetness of someone trying to convey a genuine message without forgetting to be professional but warm. She had taken his breath away.

The boy fell on his knees, destroying the nest he had so carefully built, but he couldn’t care less: she was more real and so much more comforting than any kind of nest he could construct. Adrien was used to be a lifeless doll made to please, treasured only he could shine through all: a public image to upload, a cold, absent, neglectful father, a missing mother, almost no social life, perfect results expected everywhere and the fear of punishment if it was not the case… It was all black and white, dull and mechanic tainted with pressure, worries and insecurities, but somehow, his Mari had put shades and accents of lively colors in his life, made the white stand out and the black become comforting. With her, he was alive, so delightfully alive! And right now, he felt so loved! If only he could slow his breathing a little and let out the words he was dying to say!

At first when she had changed, Marinette was sure that she had made a good move by crafting and wearing the after-reveal pajama; after all, it had made him smile and purr…But at the moment, she no longer was so sure about this… her partner had said nothing since he had seen her and now he was crying on a destroyed nest… The boy in front of her was like frozen, eyes wide and hands trembling. 

— Are you alright, mon Chaton? If there’s something wrong with the pajama, I can go change and…

The way he violently shook his head from left to right made her stop mid-sentence. With tears flowing on his face, he connected their eyes and made grabby motions with his hands for her to come to him. Marinette immediately did, trying to figure out what to do with his reaction, not sure if she should sit beside him and touch him, stand in front of the petrified cat-like hero or call Master Fu with the hope that he had little knowledge about what to do with the aftermath of the post-reveal-trauma. While the unmasked Ladybug was plunged deep into her silent panic, Chat’s brain found back the way to make his muscles move accordingly to his wishes. The move was so deliberate that when he let his face fall against the tank top of the pajama to nuzzle her belly, she stopped breathing and let her arms rest on his shoulders, ready to stabilize him if needed. As it was, his own arms were sneaking up around her waist, pawing as if there was no tomorrow. Chat Noir was always amazed to be lucky enough to have the right to hold her like this and be met with acceptance, love, and care, that she was enjoying their contact, initiating them, even. Adrien was not receiving or giving hugs so often, but as Chat Noir, this was one more of his freedom and one he enjoyed greatly, particularly if the opportunity to hug his Princess or to be hugged by her was presenting itself, so he put all of his love in his touch, praying it could convey his feelings. 

Only his mop of blond hair and his cat ears were visible to Marinette, but she stood there, silently waiting for him to voice what he wanted. After a few minutes, he carefully let go of her, but only to press his hands to the back of her knee, urging her to sit by his side as he looked into her eyes for the first time in a few minutes. When she did, he was calmer, but there were still so many layers of feelings to be expressed… And the boy knew it very well. It took an eternity for his fingers to reach a lost strand of hair, and to delicately tuck it behind her ear, but the feather-like caress he left on her pulse point while passing by was saying everything his words were failing to express. 

Marinette knew that Chat Noir was a musician, but she never could have guessed that the magic in his finger could make her soul sing or encourage her heart to spontaneously create a new tempo between love and worry for the boy. Always perceptive of her moods, he felt how confused she was and decided to act accordingly to both help her calm down and let out in the open everything he was feeling for this perfect woman in his arms. 

Slowly, reverently, Chat cupped her face, mindful of his claws, without breaking the visual contact. Shining in his expressive green orbs were a myriad of naked swirling emotions. So much that she was not even sure if he could all live and understand them all. She, in any case, was lost and a little bit afraid to break her kitty if she was to touch him like she was usually not thinking twice of doing. Chat didn’t felt the same reserve. Closing the distance between their face, his skin tenderly caressed hers as their foreheads gently connected. Drawing circles with his thumbs on her cheeks, he gave her kitten kisses. From nose to nose, he moved them so he could rub his cheeks against hers and hide his face in her neck, gently rubbing his face against the sensitive spot, drowning his nose in her sweet and reassuring scent. At first, the girl was slightly confused (being emotionally drained and awfully tired was not helping), but then she remembered something she had read about cats and understood instantly: he was scent marking her, making her in his own way to let everyone know she was his. The thought alone made her shivers. The cat in him was strong and this was an instinctual response reassuring the girl: she had done nothing wrong. She was his just as he was hers. A relieved sigh escaped her and she petted his hair, eliciting an endearing sound of contentment from her partner as the man in him took his turn to lead, hands coming down to press his lips to all the spots his nose and fingers had touched, but also gracing her forehead, her brows, the lobe of her ears, her chin, her neck with hot kisses. Blushing like crazy, her bones slowly melting under his tender touch, she bit her lips to keep her traitorous mouth to moan his name in a breathy voice. 

Chat saw the way she was silencing herself and no matter how surprised he was to be able to elicit such a strong powerful reaction from her with his touch, it gave him a boost of self-confidence big enough to act without thinking. Impulsively but gently, he nipped at her lips until she set them free from her teeth, that had left small marks in their wake. He was about to kiss her to soothe them…when he heard his miraculous beep for the first time of the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal should be in the next chapter... I honestly tried to make it fit in this one but it was impossible. 
> 
> The end was a cliffhanger borderline sinful, but I plan to get more sinful later, so prepare yourself ;) 
> 
> I hope to see you soon for one more chapter. I still don't know how many of them there will be, but I take this one day at a time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** This last chapter had been updated because it honestly was bothering me the way it was before, but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready. *** I do hope you'll enjoy this new version of the 10th chapter!

One sound, it was all it took for his entire being to tense in her arms. One simple single beep was enough to make his blood run cold as a sobering shiver ran along his spine. When he realized that his time as the feline partner of his Lady was up for the night, Adrien tried hard not to freak out, but the first thought in his mind was that she would never want to kiss him again if she knew who he was under his mask….and it shattered him. Salty rivers appeared on his face and he broke the kiss, not wanting to push the woman he loved away, but afraid to see her choosing to do so. If she was to shy from his touch, to back away and run away from him…he could not bear it. 

When his Princess didn’t chase his lips and looked at him worriedly, all he wanted to do was disappear. The nervous gleam in her eyes could be a sign of so many different discomforts that it got him lost within a second! No matter how many times Marinette had seen him down, broken beyond repair or hopeless as Chat Noir, no matter that Ladybug had chosen to reveal herself to him, no matter how sincerely his partner had promised to stay by his sides and no matter how much he trusted her, wanted to believe that the woman in his arms would keep putting up with him after learning one of his most precious secrets…Once more, his fear to lose the most important person in his life was enough to make a big lump grow in his throat until breathing became hard and air struggled to enter his suddenly stone-like lungs. After losing his mother and feeling his father retreat away from him almost in disdain and always stay so far away from his own only son, keeping him chained to a lonely routine early in his life, Adrien had reflexively became very afraid that the little warmth, affection, and appreciation he was able to get would disappear as soon as the opportunity was going to arise. Even after discovering that the freedom gifted to him by his miraculous was allowing him to have such a marvelous, kind, generous and welcoming open-minded person as a close friend, he could not shake off the feeling that one day, for a reason or another, those precious gifts would be endangered. 

In his distressed state of mind, he stopped to be rational. The gates keeping his panic at bay dissolved themselves with the second beeping noise coming from his miraculous and he began to tremble. Like a wild animal scared to be hurt, he whined and hide his face into his Princess’ neck, not exactly hugging her, but using her soft midnight black hair to keep his civilian identity a secret for a little longer. His suddenly sweaty forehead was pressed against the junction between her shoulder and her neck, his heart was beating so fast and so loud that he was sure she could hear it. It was so ironical: after years of asking Ladybug for a reveal, the moment she was ready to grant his wish, he was terrified badly enough to back down, to hide so well that she would not distinguish him from the miles of fabric she was using to make her designs. Somehow, even while panicking, his rational mind found a way to remember him of the position he was in. If he was to de-transform like this, she would see him and know without a doubt who he was just by looking at his all too familiar clothes. 

Under the mask, he was just Adrien Agreste and he had nothing more to offer than he hadn’t already given her, which was not, by his own standards, nearly close to enough. Sure, he knew that his mind, heart, and soul were belonging to her, but there were so much more things he could not lay at her feet. This was not a new concern. More often than not, this thought was keeping him awake at night…and when he was unable to fall asleep at the mansion, wondering about how he could ever do and be better for her, more useful, more present, more everything…he was transforming and creeping in the familiar pink room to cuddle with her or just to keep watch and look at her sleeping form. Once or twice, he had even heard her call his name in her sleep…in those occasions, using the skylight to enter, he had gently caressed her cheek and let her hold and nuzzle his gloved hand to her heart content, purring softly enough to comfort her without waking the designer…and only coming back to his room with the rising sun and a lighter heart. The next night, his heart had gotten warmed even more when he had seen her work on a new Chat Noir doll and press the finished product lovingly against her chest before going to sleep, still embracing the bundle of fabric. Yes, Chat Noir was having a special place in her heart, but he doubted that Adrien could too. 

The boy would trade their relationship for nothing on earth…but could it give her the same happiness she was bestowing upon him? He highly doubted it and was finding it impossible to believe, knowing whose son he was, who’s employe and highly fake marionette he was. His Princess was deserving better. So much better. A girl like his Mari was deserving many additions to her loving family members. Such a strong, fierce, passionate young woman was deserving someone with a backbone. The one kissing him a few minutes ago was someone deserving an openly affectionate, caring, honest partner of life…a person who could properly take her on as many dates as she wanted without fearing the public eyes and opinion on the topic of their relationship. Acknowledging those points were like knifes cutting him deep because he knew himself not good enough to give Marinette what she needed. In fact, Adrien would be a deception, a dead weight slowing her down. He was nothing that she needed but needed her like crazy, no matter under which name. Sure, he would gladly do anything in his power to keep her happy and safe, but as much as he was meaning it on both sides of the mask, the black cat of Paris was the only one able to really fulfill more than half of the job properly. Adrien was not free to rule his own life completely, watched as he was by his father, Nathalie and the press. There was no escaping the three of them permanently. Adrien was all about appearances, schedules and silent pain in front of fights not yet started. He was a model, for goodness sake! A fake built by the other’s expectations…Adrien could not warmly and properly welcome her in his family-life like she deserved to be because it was all about broken pieces never repeated, hope-shattering, his only parent left being an unloving, uncaring, cold, distant workaholic… How could she not only accept, by still love him without his mask and suit? The boy himself was not always able to, and as another beep chose to manifest itself, he felt helpless to fight the despair trying to engulf him. Moving fast, he jumped behind his Princess, trying to prevent his hands from shaking when he let them ghost hesitantly around her waist, not daring to finish the move and to directly touch her, but careful enough to place them there in case she would try to turn around to face him. 

To both Ladybug and Marinette, Chat Noir had always been like an open book. Was it because he was her other half or because he was not good at lying to her? She didn't really care. What she did care about was to calm the storm she was feeling in him at the moment, tormenting him. And after so many nights passed by his side, she could almost hear his ghosts trying to strangle him with their lament of poisonous lies. "Keep breathing slowly", she told herself silently, knowing he could feel the change of pace in her heartbeat and that he often used the sound to steady himself, a little bit like a scared kid clings to a sweet lullaby to stop being afraid of nightmares and to stay connected to the real world. The unspoken truth of her kitty’s worries made Marinette shivers. Like this, her Chaton was looking so easily breakable…somewhere in her heart, her affection for the boy gathered in a storm of pure fierce love and she wanted him to feel it: if he could, there was no way he would doubt his worth ever again. For as long as he could feel the powerful waves of her feelings non-stop, her partner would have to see for himself how precious, unique and special he was, how proud of him she was. But how the hell could she make him understand? For once, trying to convey it with her eyes was impossible since the feline-like boy was currently using her own body to hide from her glance. With a shiver, the girl realized that at that moment, she would have given anything on earth to get him to feel safe and happy again. Marinette wanted his fears to go away, she was aching for him to be all right, needed to do something, anything really, to make him come back to his joyous, spontaneous punning-self.

From the start, he had been the one to believe in her the most, to trust her and to ask for her trust in return in the most selfless ways. So many times, when Ladybug was feeling the pressure of not being allowed to fail or make mistakes crushing her, he was there. When Marinette needed help with something, he was there too. He was there again whenever she needed him the most…He was her lighthouse when her own storms were weakening her, her knight and shield in battle, a shelter within which she was able to reach out to her own strength no matter how powerless or unsure she was feeling. He was there; the partner, friend and now almost lover she was lucky enough to have. God, how she cherished him and how much was she needed to see him happy! Be it because he was more or less childishly showing off, being a goofball, messing with her yarn or just being sited on the highest point of the Eiffel tower stargazing with her, when he was happy, content and at peace, he was some kind of small miracle the girl felt privileged to witness. By his side, she could do anything…even looking away if he was not ready to reveal himself. A third beeping sound cut her off before she could even begin to explain herself to him and she felt rushed, but there were things she needed to say and she would do so, beeping miraculous or not! She sincerely wanted him to know that she would wait for him if needed, that the reveal would be at his own pace and conditions, that she was more than alright with that. All she wanted was to keep him safe, happy and with her. 

— If you’re not ready yet to tell me yet, I’ll wait until you do. 

—But…but I already know for you and…

His voice was so shaky and miserable when he weakly protested! He was about to cry, she knew, so she took a deep breath and cut him off before he could feel too guilty.

— And it doesn’t matter. Take the time to figure out what you want to do, what you need. No matter what your decision will be, I’ll still be there. I love you, mask or not because with or without it, it’s still you. That’s all that count. 

While he nodded slowly, she felt him tremble again and let her hand fall to lovingly caress where she thought his cheek was. 

— Kitty? I promise not to turn around if you don’t want me to look…but right now, my eyes are fully closed…

He had respected her wishes for anonymity when she was the one behind a mask, she would do the same for the now maskless boy trusting her enough to still be there. He could have vaulted away, but he hadn’t, and she wanted to show him that she deserved his trust…and that he deserved to have the choice without being afraid of her reaction. Marinette’s love was strong enough to give both Chat Noir and the boy under the mask a special place in her heart, they just both needed to take it…She felt her feline partner tremble again and let her hand fall to lovingly caress his thigh. A strangled sound answered her as the final beep made a green light wash over the hero’s strong body, the magical de-transformation tickling her skin. Slowly and very carefully turning around, she tried to convey all of her love for her partner with only her touch and the knowledge that he needed her to keep holding on, to keep loving him no matter what, which she fully intended to do. This time, it was her turn to gently nuzzle his neck, breathing him in and hoping for the boy she was in love with to understand. It’s only when he felt her tenderly guide him to rest his head more comfortably against hers, slowly letting a hand linger on the back of his neck to keep him there that he finally let go, and nothing could have prevented him from returning her embrace desperately. 

Adrien realized that he could not keep her in the dark forever. He could not hide from her, had never been able to. Sure, the madhouse of his wild deep-rooted fears was almost drowning him, but somehow, like the sun creeping out, the implications of his partner’s reassuring touch and kind words were slowly sinking in. Shakily, his arms began to ghost around her waist, as if he was not sure or very careful not to cross any boundary, but sensing his hesitation, Marinette blindly made herself comfortable against his firm chest. Her front gently pressed against his, eyes closed and heart wide open, at the moment, all she wanted to do was to feel his hands on her. They were keeping the girl grounded, just like always, just because it was in his arms that she truly was always safe. As he gently but urgently held her, she let her fingers melt in the soft silk of his hair, softly stroking. Slowly, he began to sob, his nose hidden in the crook of her neck, tears dropping on her like salty little rivers of sadness escaping his slim frame. Her heart was beating steadily near his ears, comforting and true and he pressed her lips against her pulse point with a devotion and a tenderness that he was still allowed to show her…and hoped that after she knew, he would still be able to. 

Judging by the deep breath she felt him take, he was slowly preparing himself to give her his answer and she hoped with all of her heart that no matter what his decision was, that he knew that it would be all right. The second he let go of her waist, the girl became afraid of his decision. What would she do if he was asking her to go? She didn’t panic for long, for she felt the comforting warmth of his bare fingers on her arms and shoulders, ascending slowly. Suddenly, trembling naked hands holding her face, he kissed her lips one last time as if it was the very last time he would before dying. It was passionate, it was desperate…he was losing everything he was in her lips, drowning in her and finding his courage in the tender feel of her, the touch of her skin against his…And she was answering him, lips dancing, sweet moaning sounds caressing his ears, and her breath changing to be just like his; raged and wild...Panting hard, he pleaded one last time before letting it all go, hoping to have made the best choice, preparing himself to break his own self into small pieces whom may never be picked up and replaced together again if not by her.

— Just…just promise me you won’t run away from me…I can’t…I can’t let you go…I need you too much…If I’m to lose you, I’d…

When she blindly reached down to hold his hands in hers, he felt his heart miss a beat, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when she pushed her forehead against his and whispered the only words that gave him the courage to fully believe that for once, Adrien would be enough, that Adrien would still be supported, held, loved, valued, treasured…

— Never. You’re mine…and I don’t give up what’s mine to keep and take care of.

Hope not daring yet to blossom in his chest, the distressed boy was not believing his cat ears. She had called him hers...Not for the first time, but each time was like the first to him, for he could not understand how she could give so freely such unconditional acceptance of someone like him, calling him hers again, and again, and again, no matter what people around would say, think or do, or how needy and weak he could be…One more time, he asked himself if he was worthy of such a beautiful gift. Was he, all of him, really belonging to her in such a complete way? As the almost out of time superhero was held by Marinette, under the loving caress of her fingers, he could almost let himself believe it. In this tender and attentionate girl's arms, it was almost possible to erase—at least for a few minutes—his father's coldness and rejections, his mother's disappearance, the lack of warmth and sincerity he was facing daily, the comments full of hate he was often about Chat Noir being only a useless sidekick… When she was kissing him, it was so easy to get lost in her and to exist only for those moments with her. She was an angel, a miracle… and to think that the most amazing girl taking care of him even when he was at his lowest could accept him with or without that black mask hiding his identity. His life, love and the best of him were for sure, it would never change, and deep inside, he knew it...but could their bond be strong enough for her to think so too when he would unmask his too well-known face? Could they go past the lies, the fears and self-doubts, the secrets and the scars they both had? 

After all, as Adrien, he had tried very hard not to betray himself by coming too close to her as his civilian-identity, present, but still painfully too far without the help of the suit. At school, Adrien was always having an excuse to come talk to the girl about anything really, just to be close, to hug her goodbye, to let little gifts in his wake on her desk for her, even if she never knew who was sending them as a grateful thank-you present for whatever time she had given her partner...as Adrien, he had tried to get her to warm and open up to him, to be there when she was needing it, to repay the kindness of her heart of gold each and every occasion he was being blessed with...but could it ever be enough for her to consider Adrien as a lovable part of her Chaton? And if so...would it last or would she leave after a while...? 

Interrupting his dark thoughts, the girl gently combed her fingers into his tamed hairs, making a mess of his usually well-styled blond tresses, placing them just like when he was his super heroic-self and soothing him even further, chasing a few other ghosts, but really gave the anxious boy the bravery to decide himself was how she was holding him; so tight, as if to make him become a part of her, tenderly nuzzling the blond soft hair between where his cat ears should have been had he been still wearing his suit and whispering words he would have never dared to hope of hearing. 

— No matter if it is as Chat Noir... or as the boy under the mask, you stay the night, love… and I stay here with you. I’ll hold you all night if you want me to… But it’s not just about tonight. I’ll never let go of you…No matter if I know or not who you are, I’ll always be here for you. I’m your Lady and your Princess and nothing will change that, nor than how I feel about you. I care about you, you don’t even know how much and I honestly didn’t until recently…but I love you so much, Chat…and one day when you’ll be ready, even if it’s not today, I’ll be able to tell it to your face. I'll learn your real name…

‘’You already knows it’’, he wanted to say, but the words were stuck in his throat as he gripped her hands to kiss her knuckles and her wrists, heart, and soul jumping wildly at each word she was having him, voice sweet like honey and earnestly honest.

\- I'll learn to love it as much as your nicknames because it is part of you...It's not a name, or a face, for what it's worth, that could make me change my heart. You're part of me, Chat Noir. Not only part of Ladybug...Because Marinette would be totally lost without you too.

He swallowed hard but did manage to let the words he both dreaded and dreamed of to get out of his dry mouth in a breathy whisper.

— Than…than look at me, Marinette…and forgive me if you can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope you're all fine! 
> 
> Here's a not so little but not too long chapter that I hope you'll enjoy!

When Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see her partner’s hands holding hers like a lifeline, shaky but strong, she sucked in a breath. Not because of his bare piano fingers holding hers, no, but more oddly, because of the clothes she could now see in the background. And for once, being a wanna-be designer had nothing to do with it. It was not fabric, nor than its pattern, the lack of style or the state of it that had caught her eyes…No. It was the familiarity of them. Those designer jeans, the black t-shirt with those three distinct stripes…she knew them, and very well…What were the odds of another blond and green-eyed boy sporting those clothes? Heart beating unsteadily fast, she tried not to panic.

After all, if she was right, she also knew the boy bowing his head at her, scared that she would reject him without his mask. She knew him because he was sitting in front of her in class. Because she had had, for the longest time, a crush on this kind, oblivious, gentle boy…until she had let her kitty claw his place into her heart. While her eyes trailed up until the amazed girl could get the whole picture, she wished for her hands to gently get out of his only to hesitantly follow her vision’s level, softly escalating his wrists, arms and toned chest until she was able to cup his cheeks… Making her trembling partner look at her would be nothing short of heartbreaking and she needed too, she knew! But somehow, she was frozen and couldn’t move. 

If she was right, everything and anything would be making sense; why her Chaton was so afraid of rejection and abandon, why he was so socially awkward by moment or why he had come to her in the first place… Her heart pounding wildly and hands becoming sweaty, another tough struck her: if she was right, there, in her pink room only lightened by the moonlight, there was not only her partner but also her first, new and finally only love of her life. And this? This sounded even more natural than just making sense: this was for real. A real stroke of luck. How could she have not seen him, them? As much as the idea was disconcerting, this was even more perfect than her father’s macaron, even more magical than the way a little detail could draw her into one of her inspired designer modes …this was way more similar to the first time an unexperienced civilian Ladybug had summonsed her transformation. There were fears, of course, and uncertainty, but more importantly, hope, curiosity, adrenaline, and amazement. Yes… Tikki forgives her, but if she really had figured out his identity, that night, there with this boy in her pink room was that point in her life that she, in the future, would refer to as the ‘’most magical and emotionally charged moment of truth she had ever experienced’’. 

It was a lot to take in, and as much as she understood that her partner was probably panicking right now, if she was not taking the time to properly get at peace with her revelation, she would be doomed and doomed him at the same time. This was not a ‘’I need to scream in my pillow for hours situation’’ nor than it was the ‘’ why me, what the hell?!’’ kind of bad trip, but holy cheesecake! Never did Marinette had imagined that she could love her partner even more than she already did. After all, how could she love him more than she did after seeing the selfless, compassionate, sweet partner he always was: dedicated to both side of her no matter what, by her side whenever she needed it, reading her moods as if she was a book, sharing himself with her while respecting her boundaries ? How could she love him more, deeper and oh so earnestly more than after seeing so much of him and feeling as if she knew him like the back of her hands? No, really, never did Marinette had imagined that she could love her partner even more than she already did and yet when her eyes collided with now human one, the only thing she could truly feel was the ever-growing feelings she already knew herself to have for her black cat were strengthening instantly. In a few seconds, her world had been shaken, turned upside-down, broken and repaired, the taste of it had changed, but it had changed color too. Now all she could see was green. Her world was now a gorgeous shade of bright and deep green, expressive peridot that was getting watery again when she got lost in his no-longer feline eyes. Those eyes containing so much sorrow and shame that she needed those tormenting ghosts in his expression gone, and as fast as possible. She had never let them take him away from her and that night would not be the exception. 

Ghosts were not foreign to Adrien Agreste, but he had never wanted to believe that his Mari could make them appear so easily… But it was to be expected; all-suited, Chat Noir was braver and more outgoing, less afraid. And now, without his mask and suit, totally exposed to any imprevisible reactions his Princess could have, he felt so vulnerably naked. As a model, you would have believed he was used to people glancing at him, judging, hunting down his flaws and gosh was he…But none of those prying strict and severe eyes was those of this girl; his best friend, his partner, hi Lady, his Princess, his everything, really…and the one he had entrusted his heart to. Everything he was bound to become was between her hands. Should she ask him to become a distant memory, he’d agree heartbrokenly, not nonetheless. And judging by her lack of movement and words, he did not need his night vision or his supernatural cat-like hearing to know it was a too plausible possibility. The familiar ache of anxiety settled his weight on him like an old toxic friend. She had said nothing for too long. It surely wasn’t a good sign. She would ask him to go. To never show his face to her again. She would accuse him to be a lying hypocrite, a deceptive failure and she would be right: he had lied, kept things from her, failed her many times…but then…Instead of the rejection he expected—it never came—Adrien saw his Princess slowly reach out to him, until she could touch his face, taking care not to cradle his cheeks too harshly. Marinette took great care of how she was touching Adrien. Illusion or not, this was the boy she was in love with, not some not cooperative dough to be kneaded! His soft skin under her fingers, his holder locks tickling her, those were proof enough that she was fully awake, that, and the way he was looking at her, livid but trying really hard to be brave, not daring to make a move toward her or to breathe too hard, but expressing everything in one single look directed at her…it was a sight revealing so much! Yes, now she saw it. There it was. Warmth. Truth. Reality. And more vital; Love. A love she was freely, gladly, fully intending to return. 

The moment her fingers lightly cupped his cheeks, he felt as if a little piece of both heaven and hell had been gifted to him in a bitter-sweet twisted way. He was not sure if it was because they both knew he was close to a breaking point or if she was genuinely so surprised that her normally abundant flows of words had been stopped dead on their track, letting her with the only option of touching him to convey everything she had to say…but he was just lost. Their relationship had always involved touch and contacts, but never like this…they had shared many very intense moments together, but this one? This one was by far the most unnerving one. Too frozen to even think to fidget, and not daring to touch her in case she wouldn’t want anything yo do with him anymore if he was to assume and move…he waited for the end of his world to come, for the loud crash of her hanger. Instead, to his utter confusion, the girl gently wiped away the tears he had not realized he was shedding. If nothing was to be said, he would lose his mind…

— I’m sorry. I’m so…

Gentle fingers on his lips interrupted the boy. Marinette understood why he had been so afraid to show her, she truly did! But yet…yet she couldn’t, for the life of her, phantom why he had begged for forgiveness more than once for who he was. Not when he was so extraordinarily unique and precious to her, in and out of both of their masks. Pushing her forehead against his, she felt him tremble and shiver as her warm breath caressed his skin.

— Shhh. There’s nothing to be sorry, for, Adrien…It’s you…Mon chaton…. It’s you. All this time, it has been you…

His Princess’ warm smile almost made him cry again. If he had ever doubted his love for his Lady or his Princess, then that was the definitive end of it. There was no going back, this was the non-return point and now that he was seeing them, the stars in her bluebell eyes were silently telling him everything he had ever needed to know about how much he was wanted by her side.

— Can I hold you now?

A bubbly laugh made its way out of Adrien. If she could hold him? Gosh, he never wanted her to let go! Not even bothering to answer or to wait another tiny second, he held her, still amazed to be allowed to do it. Pushing herself on his laps and throwing her arms around him too, Marinette’s only though was: and now we’re both home, body pressed and intertwined with each other, minds and souls light enough to make them reach the sky.

In this attentionate boy’s arms in the middle of what was left of the nest he had built them, was wishing she could make the moment last forever. The way he was holding her was one to tell to both of them how badly he never wanted to let go of her, and her embrace was telling him the same. Once again thanking her luck for such an amazing partner, she nuzzled his neck as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. This was how heaven was feeling like and nothing could make them change their minds. All tucked against his chest, she let out a small happy sigh. This was their little nightly routine: being with each other after a tiring day, and cuddling until late than it was wise. And just as usual, he played with her hair until they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: nightmares for Adrien, reassurances from Marinette and (perhaps, I hope...) sin. 
> 
> * I have never written any sin in all of my life, so please, be patient with me, not only am I new at this, but I'm also really enthusiastic about this new challenge! *
> 
> See you, (soon I hope) take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Just take note that there will be some Marichat fluff in the upcoming chapter. See you (probably) soon!


End file.
